


Water droplets runnin’ down her body while his mouth went dry

by lookoutforyourself



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Pope, Hurt, Jealous, Jiara - Freeform, OBX, Outer Banks, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stargazing, getting high together, soft JJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforyourself/pseuds/lookoutforyourself
Summary: She always knew he would return. JJ Maybank. Sarah Cameron's older brother.Since Kiara moved to the Outer Banks last summer she has been best friends with Sarah Cameron but JJ hasn't been home since then. He travelled around the world after he graduated high school and now he is back.Watch how the hottest and most crushed on people in the Outer Banks get to know each other and how it probably leads to something more.Already posted this fic on wattpad
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ Maybank/ Kiara Carerra, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kie, Pope/Original Male Character, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, jiara
Kudos: 29





	1. His return

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Jiara ever since Outer Banks first came out on Netflix and I am not lying when I say that I read every single Jiara fanfiction and I can't get enough of it. I also think that Jiara has to be endgame and get at least more screen time in season 2. I hope it's going to be one of those great tv show slow burns and I hope that in the end of season 2 we are gonna get a hint for a relationship between those two. In season 1 JJ is literally jealous of anything or anyone who touches or says something about Kie, those two definetly have some history. Maddie said that we will get more insight on Kies Kook year in season 2. I think it's possible that she and JJ may had a thing back then, there are some great fanfics about that. In season 3 i wanna see some action and at least a kiss in the end or maybe more ;) When these two aren't gonna be endgame I am gonna cancel my Netflix subscription. This is my first fanfiction I ever wrote and on top of that English isn't my first language so please be generous ;) This one is probably going to be very long since it's gonna be a slow burn even if you may not notice it in this chapter. I am trying to make the next chapter longer because for myself I prefer fanfictions that have long chapters and that are very detailed. Sorry for every grammar mistake. Anyways have fun whoever is gonna read this fanfiction hope you'll like it <3

She always knew that at some point he would return. JJ Maybank. Her best friend's older brother. The face of an angel and a body to literally die for. Loyal like no other, a character of gold and a sense of humor that matches no other.   
A bit angry sometimes and a hot head who liked to get high. Teases his sister to no end and flirtes with every girl that has a heart beat. A Kook by birth but a Pogue by heart. The hottest guy in the OBX, when not in the world. Outer Banks playboy. The crush of every straight girl that ever entered the island. At least that was what everyone was saying, that was what Kiara has heard since she moved to the island last summer. This is what Sarah and every girl or guy she met on the island told her. But until that one day she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him even though she was kinda curious if all those rumors were true. He travelled around the world for a year so he hasn't been home since then.

When Kiara first moved to Outer Banks she immediately became friends with Sarah. She was the first girl that talked to her in school or who asked her to meet up. The other girls didn't talk to her at first until the Kook princess herself invited her over. That was because Kiara is very pretty, no even more than that she is a literal walking goddess. With the face of an angel and a body like no other. Her curly brown shiny hair and tanned glowing skin only adding to that. On top of that she has a character out of gold , a unique sense of humor and when she giggles it is the most adorable thing you ever heard. That didn't went unnoticed by the boys. As soon as she walked into the school every straight boy single or not laid an eye on her, how could they not?! The girls noticed that and where immediately jealous of her. They wanted to look like her, they wanted to be like her so they didn't talked to her.   
The only girl who didn't act like that was Sarah Cameron. She immediately talked to her and greeted her with open arms. On one side because she was sorry for her but also because Kiara seemed different. She wasn't fake like the other girls at the academy. From the first moment Sarah saw her she knew that Kiara Carrera would be her best friend.

Their friendship developed over the months after their first meeting they met up more often. They went to parties together, got drunk and high together at the beach or at each others houses when their parents weren't home. They went to Keggers because Kiara befriended some Pogues even if she was technically a Kook but Kiara didn't care about such things. Kiara was also who taught Sarah how to surf or at least tried to. Even if Sarah's brother is the best surfer in the Obx she never learned how to surf just because she didn't wanted to but Kie kinda convinced her. When Sarah saw Kie surfing for the first time she thought about how great she and JJ would get along. After all Kiara was from Hawaii so she knew her way around the waves but it wasn't just that. Her sense of humour, her laugh, her enthusiasm for the environment especially the ocean, her desire to travel the world and help anyone who needed it, her ability to hold a conversation longer than any girl in the Obx, the way she is flirting and teasing, her way to party and gettin high, all this stuff was what JJ liked in a girl. But Sarah was also kind of scared what would happen when he returned because JJ was more than Kiaras type. Over the months she found out what Kie liked in a guy. She saw who she hooked up with and when they were drunk or high Kie tended to tell Sarah what a guy she wanted. To her misfortune Kies type seemed exactly like JJ. A fuckboy who smoked too much weed for his own good, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, super loyal and protective of his loved ones, loves to travel the world and help other people in need, slight anger and mommy issues, a Pogue at heart with a sense of humor that matched Kiaras like no others who liked to surf and mess around. Sarah knew that JJ would return in a few months and she didn't know if she would want the two of them to get together and in the worst case break each others hearts.

This is where the story really starts:

It was a particularly hot summer day in the Outer Banks. The start of summer. Junior year was over and Kiara just turned eighteen. She laid in the Camerons' pool and let the sun shine on her tanned and toned body. Sarah went off to God knows where probably to hook up with her brother's best friend who happened to be a Pogue. She knew that Sarah's brother JJ Maybank would soon return home but she wasn't exactly sure which day. As she was just climbing out of the pool water dripping down her skin she could make out a boy walking towards her. He had a toned and tanned body, piercing blue eyes and golden hair. To be honest he was the hottest guy Kie had ever seen. She looked him up and down until she brought out a soft, „Hey!"

JJ just got home but no one seemed to be in the house so he went to check in the backyard to see if someone was there. He was just walking towards the pool as -holy shit! he saw a dark skinned girl exit the pool. There right in front of him was the most beautiful and perfect girl he had ever seen. Water dripping down her perfectly toned and tanned body. Her dark curly hair drippin' with water. She looked at him and he felt like he was dying. Her face was the one of an angel, marshmallow lips slightly opened whispering a small "Hey!" His mouth went dry at her sight and you could say the same for her. 

She looks him up and down until she brings out, "I am Kiara who are you?" 

It must have sounded so super dumb and weird but when he didn't respond she starts to giggle and says, "Is someone there or are you that entranced by me?" 

And holy shit how this laughter filled his ears with joy it is the cutest he has ever heard. But then he finally snapps out of his gaze and says, "JJ,- I am JJ." 

"Ah-, so you are the mysterious brother everyone keeps talkin' about. Supposedly the hottest guy in the Obx when not the world can't say they were wrong." 

"Like what you see?!- Kie..." 

"-ara but you can call me Kie. But same goes for you it took you a few minutes to even close your mouth again. I wonder that no saliva came out of it." She grabs a towel and starts to dry herself of and JJ thinks he might loose it.

"Do you have no mirror 'cause otherwise you would understand me. I have one right upstairs in my room where i could show you just how perfect you look!", JJ says in a seductive voice.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I pass.", she answers him while laying down on a lounge chair in nothing but a black bikini.

It looks like this:

"Hah nailed it. But it's your loss anyways why are you chillin' at my pool are you like a stalker or something?" , JJ jokes.

"In your dreams babe! No I'm friend of Sarah and I practically live here. She went out so I thought why not go for a swim?" 

"Ah-, so you are Sarah's hot new best friend?! John B told me about you."

"Yeah that would be me."

"Every guys' crush on the island and I have been told there is more than just good looks to you." he tells her while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wow didn't know John B talked in those ways about me." Kiara replies with a suprised undertone.

"Oh Sweerheart surely he did so does that mean you have a crush on him?! Cause it seems like you are kind of happy about the way he talks about you.", JJ teases her

"No definitely not! John B is cute and all but just not my type whether by his looks nor his personality, at least not in the romantical way." 

"So you are more into the JJ type of guys?! I totally knew it. Badass girls like you are never into the golden boys but more into the hot playboys that only occasionally give them attention and-"

"Oh my god, just shut up Mister I'm so totally not into you." , she interrupts him in a not so convinced voice.

"Keep telling that yourself babe. Have you any idea where Sarah is? Not that I would mind spendin' more time with you alone..But I haven't seen her in forever so...", he asks.

Of course did she knew exactly where Sarah went and who went with her but she wasn't planning on telling JJ any of it because she wasn't sure if Sarah wanted him to know. So she said, "No I've absolutely no idea."

"Too bad. Seems like you have to spend a bit more time with me now I'm sure you don't mind." , he replies while not sounding sorry at all. 

"Seems like that's the case."

"Wanna go somewhere?" 

"Sure how about surfing? Sarah told me that you are really into it and that you are the best surfer on the island so I wanna look for myself.", Kie answers him while standing up.

"We both know you are just lookin' for an excuse to see me shirtless.. I'm in." He teases her.

"Yeah sure, that's the reason by the way I'm from Hawaii so.."

"Ah, so you are a surfer by birth.", he suspects while picking up his hat gliding his hand through his hair and placing it backward on his heat again. He is smiling while licking his lips and on the right side of his face a small dimple pops up and Kiara thinks she might loose it. This is by far one of the most adorable things she has ever seen.

"So let's go?"


	2. Let’s just get high together and tell each other stories under the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than the first but still not how I want it to be. I just had to make the cut otherwise it wouldn't have made sense. In this chapter there's a bit more Sarah and John B and JJ interaction. I know it may be a bit weird how close JJ and Kie already are since JJ isn't one to let people in but I just live for this fluff ;). Anyways have fun reading this chapter it's pretty adorable

"Yeah let's go!"

They both went into the house JJ goes to his room to put on board shorts and Kie goes to Sarah's to put on a flowy sundress. Usually Kiara wasn't one for dresses but today kinda put her in the mood. As she was just changing into a new bikini top JJ suddenly enters the room. 

"Oh my god get out!", she shouts at him while putting on the bikini top as fast as she could but it was too late for that. JJ had already seen everything that was there to see and he really made no effort of leaving the room anytime soon.

"You really have no need to be ashamed Kie they are very-.", but she interrupts him and rolls her eyes before he even dares to finish this sentence. Only JJ would joke around and tease her like that in this situation.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence", it wasn't that Kiara was ashamed of her body or anything not that she had anything to be ashamed of. She was very confident about her body and has already made out with a fair share of boys. But when your best friend's very hot and confident brother that you just know since half an hour and kinda have a thing for, enters the room while you are changing and sees your naked torso it may be a bit embarrassing.

"Come on Kie tit for tat?", he says jokingly.

Only this boy, she thinks.

"In your dreams Maybank.", she replies.

They both make their way outside and go to a part of the property Kie has never been to.

"Where are we and what are we doing here?", she asks slightly curious.

"Don't worry princess it's not like I am gonna kidnap you or something. We are gettin' my board and car.", he replies with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Very funny J!"

When they finally reached the car Kiara let out a scream. In front of her was an old hippie Volkswagen van with a lot of scratches.

"You like it?"

"This is like-, my dream car I have always wanted one of them but my parents never wanted to buy me one. Today they are really expensive and on top of that they said that they aren' safe enough and all that shit.", she replies still totally overwhelmed by the car with the two surfboards on top in front of her.

"It belongs to John B, Pope and me. Big John that was John B's dad found it really cheap. We repaired it together and worked it up and then we were allowed to keep it. It's our baby we have it since we were 15."

"Wow that's actually pretty cool so are you good with mechanics and all off that?"

"Yeah you could put it that way. I work at the Marina since I'm 14 'cause I wanted to make my own money and be independent. I liked it immediately and it also helped me so I didn't turn out like the Kooks and get those washboard abs baby. Even though I may have been born a Kook I'm a Pogue by heart 100%. John B is my best friend since the third grade he is like my brother I'd give up anything for Pope and John B. ", JJ tells her with those sparks in his ocean blue eyes and she thinks she might die. This boy there was born rich but is the most selfless, loyal and hard working person she has ever met.

"Wow JJ that is actually pretty impressive I look up to you for that." 

They both get into the van and JJ tells her that she can borrow one of his boards.   
"So Miss Kiara Carrera what's your story?"

"I was born on Maui, Hawaii we weren't exactly rich back then and my parents just opened their restaurant. I worked there since I was twelve and they worked their way up so I think we are now classified as Kooks here. My dad was born here he was a Pogue and he always wanted to move back here one day. When he heard that the Wreck was sold he took the opportunity. I surfed my whole life and hung out with my friends. We threw beach parties and drank and smoked a lot we had so much fun. A world broke down when my parents told me a year ago that we would move but I am pretty comfortable here now but next year when I'm done with school I wanna go to Hawaii for at least two months."

"Wow your dad really did it. I know how it feels to miss your friends I was away for a whole year and didn't see anyone whether my sister nor John B or Pope I was on my own. But I think i needed it."

"Where did you go?"

"Yukatan, India, South America and Africa I did charity work building houses, playin with orphans all that stuff. Cleaned up beaches and woods, surfed...."

"Never thought you were that much into the environment, Maybank I can only say I'm impressed. I try to do what I can for the environment like no plastic bags or straws, beach clean ups, vintage clothing all of that. I always wanted to travel the world but I don't know because of the carbon dioxide and everything."

After 15 minutes they arrive at a small secluded beach. They grab their boards from the deck and make their way torward the ocean. Kie pulls up her dress to reveal a yellow bikini. As JJ pulls of his cut off tank he reveals his perfectly toned and tanned body which Kie can only stare at.

"Like what you see?", JJ says in a seductive voice snapping Kie out of her gaze.

"Yeah always J.", Kie replies with a sarcastic undertone. 

Then they finally enter the water water drippin' down their skin boards in front of them.   
"You gonna surf the first wave Maybank?!"

"Always Carrera."

JJ paddles forward and there it is the perfect wave he pushes himself up on the board and lets the wave guide him he surfz a few ways in a row Kiara is memorized by the way he is doing it she had never seen someone that looked as good and free as JJ did when he surfed. As he finally was next to her again she just says "Impressive that was really impressive JJ."

"You use this word a lot today when you talk about me.", he teases her.

But she is already on her way, she paddles and stands up and catches the next few waves. JJ is just as impressed as she was the way she gets the waves her wet curls flowing through the wind.  
"I think you qualify for the second best surfer in the OBX Carrera.", JJ tells her when she is next to him again. 

"I think that was supposed to be a compliment?!"

"Take it as one."

They continue surfing, playing around in the water  
and teasing each other for the next two hours until they both fall exhausted onto the sand.

"That was actually pretty fun.", Kie says.

"Most I had in a while", JJ replies looking into her eyes.

They just lay there and talk until the sun goes down and stars start to appear.

"Are you cold?",JJ asks her when a particularly cold breeze comes over the ocean torwards them.

"Yeah a bit.", she answers him even though she already has her dress on goosebumps appear on her skin. He takes off his hoodie and gives it to her.

"Wow, what a gentleman are you a softie at heart Maybank?"

And JJ himself is suprised he has never been the guy that gave girls his hoodie or spend a whole day with them just talking, surfing and joking around. Sure he has always been a flirt but he was more the type of guy to hook up at or after a party and then forget about the girl the next day. But with Kiara it was different he actually really enjoyed spending time with her more than with anyone. When he was in school he was never interested in girls at least not in this way. Of course did he like to dance or sleep with them or to tell one of his story or jokes that seemed to get anyone but no girl ever really got him like she did. And it aren't just her looks that's of course a huge plus but there is more to her: the way she talks about the environment, the way she gets his jokes like no other, the way she teases him, that she can actually hold a conversation, her adorable laugh, the way she replies to his teasing, her ability to make him laugh or speechless within seconds and there was so much more to her.   
"You smoke?", she asks JJ and pulls him out of his thoughts about a certain brunette. 

"Weed?! Yes mam. Wow never thought you were such a baddie Kie.", he laughs while she pulls out weed out of her back to roll a blunt.

"Hope that's good stuff Carrera cause otherwise-"

"Relax JJ I'm not one to buy the punshed shit you get from the Kooks.", Kie tells him in a relaxed voice. He is memorized by the way she pulls out the papers rolls it and then licks on it within seconds it is done.

"You are a very talented girl Kiara", JJ says as he looks at the perfectly rolled joint in between her lips. He pulls out his silver lighter with his name carved in it and holds it to the joint. She takes a drag and holds it to his mouth then he drags on it and exhales and she thinks she might die. The way he exhales is just too good to not look at, smokes surrounds him and she can see how is whole body relaxes. They both finish the blunt and just lay down Kie's head on JJs chest, him stroking her hair after an hour they decide to go home. It's 1:30 am and they are both tired. Technically they could both just sleep there but they have no blanket and a storm seems to come. Kiara is pretty sure that her parents would hear her if she would come home now and JJ still wanted to go to the chateau to see John B so Kie asks if she could stay with him at the chateau and he is more than pleased with that. As they arrive at the chateau and enter it Kie suddenly remembers that it is possible that Sarah is still here just as she wanted to pull JJ outside again it was already too late. JJ had already opened the door to John Bs room just to find out about the two of them in the worst case possible: cuddling on John Bs bed, Sarah wearing his shirt it could only have been worse if they had still been on it but this comes pretty close. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE TOGETHER IN ONE BED ALMOST NAKED???!!!, JJ screamed at them he couldn't hold it there she was his little sister together with his BEST FRIEND in one bed and it was really clear what they had been doing. It wasn't long until JJ grabs John B and punches him he lands two or three until he pushes him back and storms out. Just as Sarah wants to storm after him Kie interrupts her and says , "let me handle that" and with that she walks after him.

As Kie walks out on the porch she sees JJ sitting there on the steps smoking a cigarette and just staring of into the night sky she sits next to him and he starts talking, " I just want to protect her you know?! She is the only person in my family that I have ever been close with and I don't want her to get hurt. I know that she is already seventeen and when I was her age I slept with girls like there was no tomorrow but she is different. She is worth so much and I don't want her heart to be broken and I know that John B wouldn't do that intentionally but it still could happen. What would happen if he would cheat on her she would be shattered and it has always been our rule: no mackin' on my sister and now he broke it. She deserves the world and so much more and I want her to get only treated well it should have been special for her..." When she heard those words leave his mouth she was at the boarder of tears there he was the boy in front of her who hardly opened up to anyone spilling to her all his fears about his sister and it made her ache to see how highly he thought of her. 

"I know J, it's hard but I guess you have to learn to live with that. She will have boyfriends in the future, she is gonna sleep with guys , she is gonna drink and maybe smoke you can't keep her away from that. I understand how hard it has to be for you to see her grow up and I can only imagine how much it would hurt you when her heart would get broken but you have to let her.", she unmade the fist that has balled up and intwined their fingers while laying her head down on his shoulder. 

"Thank you Kie and I'm sorry that I got so angry but I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay I think it is a big brother thing to punch the guy that touches their sister especially when he caughts when they are almost right on it but I shouldn't be the one you apologize to.", they sit there are while just looking up into the sky until someone clears their throat behind them and they spring apart.

After 10 minutes Sarah decided that JJ now had enough time to cool off and that Kie must have calmed him down by now. But she wondered how they even got that close in the first place? She made her way outside now fully clothed and as she exits the door she can't believe her eyes. There they are in the moonlight JJ and Kiara hands intwined, her head on his shoulder just looking into the sky she makes sure to take a photo. As she clears her throat they both spring apart.

JJ and Sarah apologized to each other and make their way inside again where John B and Kiara are already waiting. John B walks over to JJ and with a long hug and some looks everything is fine again. There they are all four JJ and Kie cuddling more or less on the pullout and John B and Sarah sitting on an armchair together.   
"So how did you two meet?", asks John B breaking the silence. 

"When I came home no one was in the house so I went into the backyard this is where I saw her coming out of the pool water dripping down her skin with her eyes all over me-," , Kie silenced him with a death glare and continued.

"No actually it was the other way 'round he didn't even responded to me the second time I said hey."

"That is so not true."

"Oh yeah Mister?! I think it is but anyways we went to the beach surfed and talked and now we are here."

"Kie I think you forgot something you know the little incident where I-,"

"Oh my God JJ just shut up.", Kie says continuing to glare at him but he pulls her torwards him smacking a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Aww look how adorable they are Sarah wouldn't they make an adorable couple .", John B says in a high pitched voice.

"John B that's my brother you are talking about."

"Don't worry Sarah that won't happen.", interrupts Kie in laughter.

"Words can hurt Kie.", says JJ in a whiny voice while holding a hand to his heart, "and I know that you are never gonna resist my looks and charm."

"In your dreams Maybank."

"Keep tellin' that yourself Kie"

After half an hour they all decide to go to bed just as John B and Sarah want to enter his room JJ interrupts them, "What are you planning on doing?"

"JJ we just wanna sleep", Sarah replies slightly annoyed.

"Yeah keep tellin' yourself that sis."

"J come on just let them go to bed they already did everything what was there to do today.", Kie shouts from the pullout.

"But that doesn't mean I've to give them any more opportunities to do so."

"Come on", John B interrupts so JJ let's it slide.

"Oh Kie, so you just wanna be alone with me on the pull out or what?", he mocks her.

"Yeah sure Maybank."

A few minutes after that they fall asleep.

Sarah lays in bed and stares at the ceiling, "Hey John B are you still awake?"

"Mmh" 

"Don't you think it's super weird how close they got within' a day? I mean JJ has never been one to let people in until today there are just a few that he trusts and there's never been one that calmed him down. But Kie it seems like she really gets them."

"Yeah maybe they are soulmates or some shit."

"John B I'm serious."

"Mmh, and I seriously wanna get some sleep now night baby."

"Yeah night"

The next day:

Sarah wakes up around 1pm the next day and catches John B staring at her. 

"When you don't stop staring they might stay like that", she interrupts him, over the years she adopted some of JJ's humor.

"Wouldn't be too bad would it?", John B retorts in a sweet voice and smacks a kiss to her cheek. 

"I'll get up", and with that she gets out of bed straight into the living room where she catches JJ and Kiara limbs intwined and cuddled up on the pullout. She quickly takes a photo and then goes into the kitchen to make her morning coffee. The smell of coffee makes JJ open his eyes and he is amazed by the sight in front of him. There in his arms lays Kiara Carrera eyes closed, marshmallow lips looking as cute and beautiful as ever. JJ wants this moment to last forever. After a few minutes he decides to get up and to take a pic of her sleeping even if that might make him seem like a creep he just wants to this moment to last forever and he doesn't know how soon he is gonna get this possibility again. Then he makes his way over to the kitchen counter where Sarah stands with a cup of coffee in her hands watching him the whole time. He makes his way over to the coffee pot and drinks straight out of it because there aren't any clean mugs around. 

"Eww JJ stop that it's disgusting."

"Your coffee is disgusting and also could you stop lookin' at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm your little kid that you have to watch every move of."

"I'm so totally not looking at you like that but have you seen how cute you two looked together on the pull out all cuddly and intwined it was just too adorable, I took a photo wanna see it?"

"I so don't wanna see it and we weren't even that cute."

"Oh believe me you were and you so totally wanna see that photo. Kie whipped you and now it's only a matter of time that you two will find to each other. You are like made for each other when did you ever let a girl actually sleep next to let alone get you like that the answer is never. You two know each other for not even 24 hours and she already gets you to calm down no one could ever do that you let her in so fast it's scary. The only people you trust and let in are Pope, John B and me and it's only a matter of time until you will tell her everything. Just admit it JJ."

"That's so totally not true and me and Kie it's never gonna happen trust me."

"Yeah keep tellin' yourself that bro.", and woth that she disappeared into the bedroom again.

"...and we weren't even that cute." , this is what sets Kiara awake it takes her a second to realize where she is but then all the memories come floading back and a huge smile spreads across her face. She listens to everything Sarah says and just has to smile if Sarah is saying all this stuff it has to be true she is one of the people that know him the best.   
"...me and Kie it's never gonna happen." , as this sentences leave his mouth something breaks inside of her that she didn't even knew was there. Even though they only know each other since yesterday she feels a connection to him on a deeper level. Maybe she just shouldn't have interpreted that much into yesterday maybe that was what he did with every girl, make her feel special, use her and then throw her away. She didn't really thought she could turn Outer Banks biggest playboy into a commited guy and that he would fall for her. Oh if she just knew...


	3. ...and where is the Kaviar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg over 4000 words kinda proud of myself hehe but still want it a bit longer.   
> In this chapter there is a lot of fluff again;) Today I noticed that this isn't even the first story I ever wrote because back in third grade I started to write two "books" they were in German but... and also real shit. In this chapter I kinda changed the formation a little bit but I don't know which one I prefer. Anyways have fun reading this story the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or Sunday (German time) The title is a bit random but it is a sentence in it so... P.S: My favourite Jiara fanfic' is stars in your eyes (we're halfway there) it's just too good. The fanfiction is up on archiveofourown and is by someoneyouloved her Jiara fanfics in general are just too good and it is not finished so I'm waiting for an update everyday;)

The next few days Kie tried to distance herself from JJ. Even though she feels this weird connection torwards him and he was the first person that she clicked with this easily and that matched her humor and whole character a 100%. She just didn't want to end up getting hurt. The fact that she practically lived at his house because of Sarah only made it harder and there wasn't a day where their ways didn't cross at least once. Luckily JJ spent most of his time in the chateau or on the Cut so she didn't have to worry about it that much. After two days just relaxing with Sarah at her house and going shopping once Sarah wanted to meet up with John B again and tries to convince Kie to come with her. In the end she gives in and they make their way over to the beach Kie with her surfboard and Sarah just with a bag full of sunscreen, food and a few beers.

When they arrive at the beach JJ and John B are already there laying on the beach shirtless their surfboards next to them water drippin' down their skin and hair wet from the ocean. When they spot the two girls John B gets up and runs towards Sarah giving her a wet hug. JJ doesn't bother to get up and just stays where he is. When Kie makes her way over to him greeting him with a 'hey looser'. While she is standing next to him he grabs her ankle so she falls down right on top of his wet torso. "I always knew you wanted me Kie", he teases her with his signature smirk his dimple on the right popping up and Kiara thinks she might melt right there. "Yeah of course J, continue dreaming... You got me all wet."   
"That's what she said and yeah I'll have a bunch of dreams about you."  
"Oh my god I can't with you", she replies slightly annoyed while slapping him lightly on the chest and getting off of him. They just lay there next to each other when JJ says,"Why do I have the feeling that you tried to avoid me the last days?"  
"I didn't", she replies knowing that it wasn't true but she just couldn't tell him the truth. "That is so totally a lie your eyes don't mach your mouth. If there is one person you shouldn't lie to it is me I spot every single one. That is because I am the best liar you will ever meet."  
"You sure that's a thing to be proud of?"  
"Maybe it isn't but it can be really good in such situations. But can you just tell me what I did to you to avoid me? I sent you a bunch of messages, memes and even some Tiktoks."  
"You have TikTok, since when?"  
"Since a few days I was bored so...", but what he doesn't tell her is that he downloaded this app just because of her. He downloaded it because she mentioned it a bunch of times and told him how much she relates to the people on there. JJ normally wasn't one for social media he doesn't even have Instagram. The only social media he had until TikTok was Snapchat but just because it was an easy way to communicate with his friends.  
To Kie's luck John B and Sarah choose this moment to return so she doesn't has to answer his question anymore. "So lovebirds wanna go surfing?", JJ asks directing the question to John B and Sarah. "JJ you know that I don't surf.", responds Sarah. "Kie you down? I don' think that John B plans on leaving Sarah anytime soon he practically talked about her all the time the last two days.", JJ says lookin' at the last part of his sentence John B straight into his eyes while John B blushes a little bit. "Babe no need to be embarrassed.", Sarah teases him. "Yeah it's not like Sarah has been any better.", Kie interrupts, Sarah then slightly rams her elbow into Kies arm. "Babe?Could you please stop callin' my best friend babe in front of me.", JJ breaks in slightly annoyed. "No JJ I'm not gonna let you decide how I call my boyfriend.", responds Sarah shooting him a look. In the mean time Kie gets rid of her jeans shorts and crop top and reveals herself in a blue floral bikini. "Damn" ,JJ thinks not realizing that he said that out loud. "Shit did I just said that out loud." "I think you did.", confirms John B with a grin on his face. "Are we going surfin' or not?", Kie asks with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Yeah I'm coming", and with that the two dissapear into the water.  
After what seemed like hours JJ and Kiara come back out of the water and lay down exhausted next to John B and Sarah. "The waves are unreal today.", Kie utters "They were fantastic. Sar you should really give surfin' a go it's so much fun and it's so relaxing.", proposes JJ while just smiling into the sky. "I got her to try a few times with me but then she ditched me.", Kie mentions. "That must have hurt Kie, am I right?", JJ jokes. "A lot." The four of them continue spendin' the rest of the day on the beach, when the sun sets they all decide to drive out on the HMS POGUE since JJ hasn't been on it since forever.

They all watched the sunset together on the water with John B and Sarah on a blanket all cuddled up and JJ and Kie sitting next to them just leaning onto each other. JJ is busy rolling a blunt and Kie is as memerized as JJ was when he watched her doing it. When he is done he pulls the lighter out of his pocket and lights it, he takes a few drags until he holds it out to Kiara and she also takes a few while he holds it out to her. "You want some?", he asks John B. "No thanks I'm good."  
"Yes.", Sarah blurts in at the same time. "I'm so totally not gonna let my underage sister smoke weed with me. Especially not when she has never done it before." "Actually she did it. With me. Together. I had some and yeah she wanted to try it.", Kie interrupts him and Sarah sends her a death glare because that was one of the things she didn't want her brother to know even though she just asked him for it.  
"Yeah JJ that's true and Kie is the same age as me and you are underage as well.", Sarah blurts in while rolling her eyes. "But it is something different Kie isn't my little sister and she has smoked plenty times before and actually I can't believe you already smoked weed Sarah Cameron.", JJ explains glaring at her. After he pulled on it a few times again he lets Kiara take the joint, who passed it to Sarah. Sarah dragged on it a little too hard and often since she only smoked once or twice before, she started coughing, "Go easy Sar.", Kie advises her. "KIARA CARRERA I can't believe you just gave that blunt to my sister who started coughing after she pulled on it.", JJ snaps at Kie. "JJ just come down I mean when did you start smoking?! Probably at 13 or so.", Kie tries to calm him down and it obviously works. "Yeah, maybe I should be more chill about it she is growing up. And you Miss Carrera when did you start?", JJ starts teasing her again. "Probably 14 or so.", she replies. "Never thought that you were already a bad bitch in middle school Kie! I'm sure I would've liked you back then. You have pictures?", JJ mentions fully impressed. "Could you two stop flirting for just a second.", John B interrupts looking back and forth between the two of them. "We are so not flirting.", Kiara states. "Yep John B you know JJ long enough that you should know that he is teasing people who he is close to to no end like that and also he just wants to see pictures.", Sarah tries to defend them 'cause she doesn't want to push them into a corner and destroy their very possible soon to be relationship that will when it goes how she wants end up in a marriage and kids. She also doesn't want anyone to destroy their friendship since it seems like they are soulmates and they shouldn't loose each other. Kiara pulls out her phone and starts going through her snapchat memories when she is in 2017 she picks out a picture of her her curls messed up laying in a hammock at the beach wearing nothing but a black bikini a joint in one hand and a red cup in the other. "Damn even back then you could totally get it Kie. And wow already drinkin' and smokin'?! What a bad bitch.", JJ compliments her and she notices how her cheeks start to reden. "Now I'd love to see a picture of you when you were younger J.", Kie brushs it off. "Oh now my snapchat memories come into the game.", Sarah mentions while giggling and hiccuping because of her high. "Oh mine too.", John B blurts out. Sarah and John B both show Kie several pictures of JJ from 10 to 17 and all you hear are awws and how cutes' from Kie. When they show her the pictures of when he is 16 she just thinks damn! . " I have to say back then you weren't too bad Maybank.", she compliments him. "I take that as a compliment." They all start to exchange stories from back in the days JJ, Kie and Sarah all laughing at anything Sarah a bit more than the other two. Kie's favourite stories are the ones of little JJ and the jokes JJ blurts out every few minutes. To her they are all super funny and everytime he tells one she breaks out in laughter 'but that could be due to the weed' she thinks even though she totally knows that JJ's humor ist just hers and she would laugh just as much when she would be sober.

When it's 3 am John B and Sarah already went into the chateau totally overhearing JJ's protests. JJ and Kie lay in the hammock together both into the opposite direction so they see each other. "You know what Kie?!", JJ breaks the silence. "No?!" "Even though I only know you since a few days you are already my best friend and I've never been friends with a girl let alone best friends I was more into the physical. But with you I feel like you are the only person that understands me a 100%, you are the only person that doesn't judge me for anything, you have the same interests as me and you are my favourite person to get high with and to go surfing with. You get my jokes and you really listen to me when I just brabble about god knows what. You let me tease you to no end and you reply to my snarky remarks. You wanna do good things for the world and the way you talk about the things you care about is just too adorable. You really get me.", JJ just brings out looking with his piercing blue eyes at her the whole time. This is when Kie realizes she had just been friendzoned even though she technically didn't drop any hints. SHE HAD BEEN FRIENDZONED. It happened in the cutest way possible but anyways. "J, you don't know how much that means to me. ", and with that she hugs him and she snuggles her head into his chest and never wants to let go again. His smell is just so intoxicating, the ocean breeze that he always seems to flow over him, the axe body spray, a hint of weed and his own smell. Just perfectly JJ. After what seemed way to short for her but was probably almost a minute they finally let go of each other and she whispered, " You really get me too JJ. You are my best friend as well.", and with that the two of them fall asleep.

The next morning arrives and John B is the first one to wake up. He gets out of bed and goes to the front porch. As he is staying there, he spots Kiara and JJ her head on his chest sleeping in the hammock. "Adorable isn't it?", asks Sarah coming out of the house propping her chin on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, they are and you denied everything yesterday." "I didn't want to make them uncomfortable and destroy their soon to be relationship ya know.", Sarah states. "Oh yeah, totally clear.", John B answers smirking. The two of them make their way back into the chateau to eat breakfast together. After they are done they drive to the city together because Sarah wanted to do this whole boyfriend and girlfriend go shopping together and take goofy pics in forever. Kie wakes up an hour later after they are gone with a huge smile spread across her face. She realizes that she hasn't slept this well since the last time she had slept next to him. Because of her anxiety she has sleeping problems almost every night but when JJ is next to her or in this case with his shirtless torso under her the sleeping problems seem to disappear. But then she thinks to herself 'just stop it Kiara he literally just friendzoned you yesterday you are his best friend but nothing more, live with that. You are 2 years younger than him.' .After she just finished this thought she notices JJ moving lightly underneath her head his hand that has been tangled in her curls moving out of them. "Morning princess.", he yawns and she looks at him eyes full of sleep but still looking just too adorable. "Mornin' Prince Charming been sleeping good?", she asks him trying to take her gaze away from him. "Super good but now I need some coffee." "What do you think about some breakfast?", Kie proposes. "That would be lovely but I think that John B doesn't have poached eggs or even toast in his kitchen.", he answers with a knowing smirk. "That was before Sarah." So the two of them make their way into the house and kitchen. JJ watches her going through the fridge and cabinets collecting all different kinds of ingredients. He is just memerized by the way how cute she looks in shorts and one of his old cut offs going through the kitchen completely concentrated. "Stop gazing Maybank and get your ass over here.", Kie yells at him taking him out of his trance. "I'm coming didn't know you where that obsessed with my ass Kiara.", he teases her while making his way over to her. "You can cut the tomatoes for the omelette and rasp the cheese.", she instructs him completely ignoring his comment. "Oh wow Omelette and where is the Kaviar." "Very funny JJ." Together they make the breakfast JJ only half as fast 'cause he can't seem to take his eyes off her. 'She is just too adorable and when she giggles it could be the only sound that he would be able to hear until he died and he would be completely satisfied.' he thinks to himself. Ten minutes later they are done and sit together at the kitchen table just joking around, laughing, teasing each other and trying to catch grapes that the other one throws at them with their mouths. They are that occupied that they don't notice when John B and Sarah come into the chateau. "Look John B I told you that they would make an adorable couple I mean look at them.", Sarah whispers to John B and it seems like she can't take her eyes off of them. "Yeah I admit it they are pretty cute.", he replies. "Hey lovebirds what are you two up to?", John B interrupts them. "Oh hey didn't see you standing there.", JJ responds surprised Kie with a just as surprised look on her face. "Yeah we noticed that.", Sarah blurts in. "Oh wow fancy stuff you have there.", John B notices while looking at the table. "I mean my dad owns a restaurant so I know my way around the kitchen but JJ helped me a lot.", Kie says smiling at JJ. "Oh wow you got him to do that? He has literally never prepared any meal that was more complex than cereal when he didn't had to.", John B mentions looking really impressed. "This is so not true. But anyways what are your plans for the evening?", JJ asks into the round. "I was thinking about going to that boneyard party wanna come.", Kie questions. "I'm always in for a party, you should know that love.", JJ states. "Nawww", Sarah squeals out. "What a cute couple they would make.", John B macks. "That is so not gonna happen.", Kie says fastly before the situation got akward but then she sees how JJ looks down almost a bit sad and then she thinks 'He doesn't like you like that Kiara don't get your hopes up' . In the end they all agree on going there.

As they arrive in the evening the kegger is already full on. A bunch of drunken teenagers dancing, drinking, smoking or making out Tourons, Kooks and Pogues everyone is there. "Oh my god you all have no idea how I've missed this.", JJ says eyes gleaming. John B and Sarah disappear into the crowd which leaves JJ and Kiara on their own. "Want a drink?", Kie asks him pointing to a table where anyone placed red cups and alcohol of all kinds. "Yeah let's get drunk." They both get some weird mix which a random Pogue that pretended to be a bartender mixed for them. When JJ tries it he almost vomits "Wow that's disgusting and if I say that about liquor it has to be real shit." A second later Kie tries it as well and is just disgusted, "You are absolutely right that shit makes me vomit." As soon as they are in the crowd a bunch of people start to surround them, mostly girls all suprised that JJ is there again. After he greeted everyone and the girls were mostly gone someone from the crowd shours, "JJ you in for a round of beer pong? You can bring your girl as well." "Kie you in?", JJ asks her. "Yes man I have to get some real liquor after this thing from before." With that they make their way over to the beer pong table, there are already a bunch of people. "Wow she is pretty hot dude. How did you get her I mean man that is Kiara Carrera. THE hottest girl on the island. But yeah ok I see it you are the hottest guy so...", some Kook says directing it torwards JJ while looking Kie up and down. "You better let her alone asshole. THAT IS MY BEST FRIEND.", JJ yells at him already forming his hand into a fist as Kie sees that she takes his hand and undos it. "Come J let's play.", she tries to calm him and it works so he shouts, " Where is the ping pong ball?" He starts tossing it and both teams land cup after cup so in the end he has a light buzz as well as Kie. "Wow he has never been that protective of anyone. He must really like you.", a guy that knows JJ obviously for a long time whispers into Kie's ear and her face lights up. "Come on Kie let's get really drunk and high together." They make their way over to a more secluded spot with their drinks and JJ pulls out his vape. "I always knew there was something missing on the keggers.", Kie says while taking a drag from JJ's vape. "Yeah Kie and it was ME.", he finishes her sentence smirking and looking her straight into the eyes. "It's kinda true. I have never had a friend like you JJ and I always knew that there was something missing in my life..." "And who would've thought that it was a good looking, handsome, funny gentleman like me? Am I right?", he teases her. "You are too confident for your own good Maybank", Kie replies and they just continue dragging on his vape while looking out onto the ocean. That is until a bunch of girls run torwards them and stop right in front of JJ. "Hey JJ wanna dance?", the plastic surgery looking girls squeal out. "Is it ok with you Kie if I go shortly?", JJ turns to Kie. "Yeah sure just go..." It has been clearly not ok with her you could tell it on the sadness of her voice but maybe he was just too high to notice it. While Kie is lost in her thoughts a random guy makes his way over to her asking her if she wants to dance and she agrees 'because she wants to have fun' she tells herself even though in reality she knows that she hopes that if JJ might see her he will get jealous. Kie dances with him for 10 minutes but then she gets too bored so she makes her way over to Sarah, who is sitting next to the dance floor. "Boys are shit.", Kie states. "No Kiara they are not. You are just pissed because JJ is dancing with a few barbie look a likes.", Sarah catches her. "I'm so totally not jealous of JJ he's my best friend but nothing more.", she states sounding not too convinced. "Yeah keep telling yourself that girl. You are obviously head over heels into him so just tell him already 'cause I can see from here that he feels the same way about you." "He is totally not into me just yesterday he literally friendzoned me even though I didn't even drop any hints.", Kie defends. "Hah, so you admit it. That you are into him. I have to say I have never been a big fan of when my friends fell for my brother because when he was seventeen JJ also slept with girls a year or two younger than him. As soon as he broke their hearts they ended their friendship with me. But I can see that it will be different with you. You really get him ya know?! I feel like you are soulmates and made for each other and all of that shit. He never let in people over the last years and you he let you in the first time you met him. There was never a person who understood him that well let alone be able to calm him down. Don't let him slip through your hands Kie.", and with that Sarah left Kie all alone with her thoughts. 

After a while JJ returns to a drunken Kie and says,"That was actually pretty funny.", he states taking a sip from the cup in Kie's hands. "It surely looked like it.", Kie replies sounding slightly pissed. "Kie are you jealous or something?", he asks her sounding actually suprised. "Me? Jealous of these girls? Never!", Kie states sounding not too convincing but JJ let's it slide. "So wanna go home?" "Yes please", Kie answers sounding a bit tired and exhausted from her buzz. "What the princess wants the princess gets.", and with that he picks her up carrying her bridal style until they arrive at her car. "Kie I'm gonna drive you are too drunk for that.", JJ insists on it. "I'm really not that drunk." "Doesn't matter I'm gonna drive." An with that they make their way torwards the Cameron/ Maybank estate. When they arrive there JJ is the first to get out of the car he walks around it opening Kie's door and picks her up again bridal style. He carries her until they arrive at his door and he lays her down onto the bed pulling off her shoes and jacket and laying the blanket over her. Then he pulls off his shoes, sweatshirt and shorts only left in his boyshorts. JJ grabs a few pillows getting ready to sleep on the floor when he hears Kie brabbling,"Come onto the bed J, since when are you a gentleman or anything like that and it's not like we've never slept in one bed." With that he makes his way onto the bed laying down Kie crawling torwards him laying her head on his naked chest. "I love you J.", he hears the words lightly leave her lips until the sleep overtakes her and he says to himself that it must have been the liquor talking. With that and her hand entangled in his hair he finally gets to sleep.


	4. I’ll always be there for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!! I really managed to get it out today. In this chapter there is a lot of Jiara fluff as in every chapter but even cuter;)) Some scenes were a bit complicated to write for me so it may sound a little bit weird. The end doesn’t make that much sense but I wanted this chapter to end at this point and I couldn’t think of a real reason why she would be super upset so she just is. There is a panick attack in this chapter so if you are mentally not abel to read it just skip it<3 So have fun reading this chapter<3 P.S JJ is really cute in this chapter...
> 
> Btw: I have some Jiara fics planned for the future so stay tuned.

Kiara wakes up around 1 pm the next morning with a huge headache. She slowly opens her eyes feeling something warm shifting beneath her hearing a heartbeat. The memories come slowly floading back into her head and she remembers where she she is. She is in JJ Maybanks bed and that means that he picked her up at some point yesterday night and Kie can only hope that she didn’t do or say anything too embarrassing cause JJ would tease her about it to no end. “Morning Rapunzel finally awake after a 100 years I am more than willing to play the prince that kisses your hangover away.”, JJ looks at her while she gets slowly up. “JJ that wasn’t Rapunzel you know that do you?” “Whatever. What fo you want Aspirin, water or a huge breakfast?” “I’ll take it all.”, and with that they make their way out of the bed. He gives her one of his cut offs and tells her, “You stay here I’ll bring you breakfast.” With that he disappears. 

While he is downstairs Kie starts looking through his room she has never been in here before and unlike the rest of the mansion it is really personal and is just perfectly JJ. She really likes it there is a surfboard on one wall and a bunch of clothing and random stuff all over the place. On the desk there are several prospects over the organizations he has been part of and on the walls are several pictures, posters and even a few sketches, which were signed with J.Maybank. That is a thing that she didn’t knew about him that he liked to sketch they were actually pretty good. On his dresser is a Record player and several pictures, of him and Pope and John B, two with Sarah and a few when he was really young. One picture catches her eye it is a young, blonde, blue eyed really beautiful woman holding a baby with the same blue eyes and blonde hair. “That’s my mom.”, JJ interrupts her taking her gaze away from the picture. “She’s really beautiful.” “I know but she died when I was six so I don’t remember her that well.” , tears start dwelling up in his eyes and Kie makes her way over to him giving him a tight really long hug. “Ever since she is gone our dad has been in a really bad mood.”, he sobs nuzzling his face into her neck. Kie brings her hands softly up and down his back calming him while he holds onto her waist tightly. “Sorry for the breakdown.”, he blurts out after a while slowly pulling away from her eyes still a bit red. “It’s fine J you can talk to me about anything at anytime ok?” “Thank you Kie.” Together they make their way over to his bed again laying down placing the tablet on their legs. “Here take them.”, JJ gives Kie the Aspirin and a glass of water. “What do you wanna watch?” “What about...Rick and Morty?”, she proposes. “Omg that is literally my favourite cartoon show ever.” With that he turns on the TV and they watch Rick and Morty for two hours straight while laughing, joking and eating together. Somewhere during one episode JJ’s hands find their way innocently into Kie’s hair and he softly starts to make little braids. After they are done she has at least five of them and she loves it. Kie gets a call from Sarah asking where she is and that she needs her sounding pretty upset. “Have to go now Sarah needs me but see ya and thanks for everything JJ. And you know you can always call me.”, she smacks a kiss to his cheek and goes.

When she is outside she goes on Find my Friends since Sarah forgot to tell her where she is. She turns it on and sees that Sarah is at her house so Kie gets into the car and drives over. As she is entering her house she notices that she hasn’t been home in forever. Kie goes upstairs fastly and when she is in her room she sees Sarah sitting there tears streaming down her face. “Sar, what’s wrong?”, she asks making her way over to her embracing her in a hug. “Today is my mothers date of death and on top of that me and John B broke up.”, she sobs into Kie’s neck. ‘That explains why JJ has been so upset’ she thinks to herself not realizing that she said it out loud. “Have you been with JJ?”, Sarah asks her hiccuping. “No I haven’t.” “You sure because that is definetly his top.” “Yeah maybe I slept over because I was a bit too drunk and we watched Rick and Morty all morning.” “I knew it.” “But this isn’t what this should be about. Can you please explain to me why you and John B broke up?” “I feel trapped when someone likes me and he does so I had to get out of it before I depend too much on him and he could hurt me.”, Sarah answers only crying harder. “Oh Sar, you love him! And you have to tell him he would never purposely hurt you and someone ones told me ‘falling in love with someone is like giving them a gun and letting them point it at your heart and then trusting them not to pull the trigger.’ As far as I know John B he wouldn’t pull the trigger.”, Kie encourages her.  
“Maybe you are right Kie but I can’t tell him I have trust issues since my mom’s death. I was only 4 back then but my therapist said that they come from that and that my dad has been an ass practically my whole life only adds to that.”  
They spend the rest of the day watching movies and eating ice cream.

When it’s 11pm Sarah sleeps peacefully in Kie’s bed and Kie receives a text from JJ: 

John B talked to me the whole time about the break up and finally sleeps wanna meet up?;)

Yeah sure Sarah sleeps too. At your  
house?

Yess come over<3

She writes a short note in case Sarah wakes up and makes her way downstairs. When she is just walking through the hallway she takes a peek through the door to the living room and can’t believe her eyes. There she is her mother making out with a man that is definetly not her father and Kie already feels how her breath shortens, another anxiety attack. She makes her way outside fastly running torwards JJ’s house as fast as she can. Sweat breaking out, trembling, a pain in her whole body her breath gets shorter and shorter and her heart goes faster and faster. Her body goes hot and cold and she feels like she might die, goosebumps start to appear on her skin and her legs feel like they will give in any second. When she is finally standing infront of his house he is already sitting outside looking worried as she arrives. “Kie are you ok?” She is just standing there in front of him shaking, breaths’ getting shorter while she cries and he just takes her in his arms. He caresses her back while whispering, “Everything will be fine.” “Me-medication is in my-y ba-ag.” , she squirts out. He takes her bag softly out of her hard grip and goes through it until he finds a bottle of ‘anxiety medication’ he gives her a pill and she takes it. A few seconds later her breath already starts to even out and she breaks down falling into JJ’s arms. She is bawling her eyes out until there are no tears left to cry but when she is honest there is no other than his arms that she would want to be right now. He doesn’t ask questions and is just there hugging and telling her that everything will be ok and that together with the pills helps her to be a bit more calm again. JJ is the first person that got her to calm down during her attacks. After she is able to speak again still trembling and shaking she brings out, “I’ve been having anxiety attacks since I’m four-fourteen and no one but my parents and therapist know about it. Since we moved here it went pretty go-od but when I saw my mother making out with this random guy today in our living room it was triggered aga-gain.” “It’s fine Kie I’ll always be there for you in such situations and I’m gonna keep it to myself.”, he reassures her while planting a kiss to her forehead. “Thanks J that means a a lot to me. Can we -we just go inside and watch TV or something.” “Yeah sure.” So the both of them go upstairs JJ helping her walk and when JJ asks Kie if she wants to get rid of her sweaty clothes and she agrees. JJ chooses a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt from his dresser and lays them on the bed, the problem is that she is still shaking so she isn’t able to change on her own. “Is it ok if I-?”, JJ asks her a bit unsure of how she will take it. In a normal situation he would be more than happy to be able to undress a girl but right now he just wants her to feel as good as possible. He slowly pulls his cut off that she still wears over her head revealing a baby blue bralette. Then he pulls the new sweatshirt over her head and pulls off her shoes. JJ opens her belt and pants afterwards sliding them down her legs and she steps out of them, he helps her to lay down on the bed and Kie obliges. Kneeling in front of her while she lays on the bed is a little bit akward for him but he forgets about it pulling the sweatpants over her legs to her waist. “Than-ks J.”, she gets out still trembling and crying. He pulls of his shoes and shirt because he once heard that skin on skin contact is soothing for people that just had an anxiety attack. When he lays down onto the bed he pulls her up so her head is laying on his chest and then Kie starts to trace lines along his abs it’s a comfort for her that he is more than happy to give to her. JJ pulls the blanket over both of them turning on Netflix to watch Rick and Morty. They watch several episodes his hand tangled in her hair going through it and untangling the little braids that he has just made this morning her hand still tracing lines. “I’m sorry J, that you had to keep up with my anxiety attack.”, Kie brings out the first full sentence since her attack. “Kie never apologize for those attacks they are not your fault and you can’t do anything against them. I will always be there for you and you can always call me I’ll be there no matter what. I’ll help you go through them. Always. And by the way if you still feel sorry you already made up for it yesterday when you told me you love me while you were drunk.”, JJ tells her not one second taking his eyes off of her. “Oh my god no I didn’t mean it that way but you know I love you J. And really thanks that you are always there for me no one ever got me to calm down like you did. ” “Sure you didn’t mean it that way Kiara. And just that you know I love you too.”, and with that they are back to their normal goofy selves.

“I just can’t believe that she is cheating on my dad with this weird guy I thankfully don’t even know the name of.”, Kie wakes up furious this morning. “Are you sure you didn’t missread the situation.”, JJ tries to calm her. “JJ they have been laying half naked and kissing on our coach there is no way to missread it.” “Yeah maybe bit what if she and your dad are already broken up but didn’t tell you.”, he proposes looking into her choclate coloured eyes. “Then it would be just as wrong because she can’t just mack someone in their house I mean does she have no class. I for facts am not going back there I’ll move somewhere else I wasn’t home in weeks anyways so...” “Yeah you see maybe they hadn’t had the opportunity to tell you cause there couldn’t be a worse place than while you have a shift. But if you want you can totally move in here. Our dad is god knows where and you live here most of the time anyways.” “Thanks J that’s really sweet of you. What did John B tell you yesterday?” “That Sarah broke up with him at the kegger out of nowhere and he was in a really bad state drunk of his ass. I told him that Sarah probably felt cornered because she has trust issues but I’m sure she already told you that but that if he really loves her he should fight for her.” “Yes that’s what Sarah told me she was really upset and... oh shit she is still in my room I think I have to go home get her and all of my stuff.” “Fine but I’ll come with ya. After yesterday I don’t want you to go there alone.”, JJ insists. “Fine we’ll take your car?” “Yes come on let’s go.”

When they arrive at Kie’s house they immediately go upstairs on the bed lays a note from Sarah that she already left to god knows where. Kie starts to collect different things throwing them into bags: clothes, accessories, pictures, jewelry... “JJ could you give me this old book from the shelf next to you.”, she asks him. “Sure but why would you need that....”, he grabs it and opens it when he is on page 15 or so they is suddenly a big hole through all the following pages, “Ah I see...Your secret weed hiding spot really clever Carrera.” Ten minutes later she has packed everything into four different bags and JJ grabs three of them. Kie writes a short note to her parents that she knows everything and won’t be home for the next time. They load everything into JJ’s car and drive to his house. There they grab the bags again and bring them upstairs into the guest room, where they both know Kiara won’t sleep in the over the next time. When they have placed everything Kie and JJ decide to visit John B to check on him and to see if he is still alive.

John B’s is sitting on the front porch when they arrive but not alone. He is sitting there with Sylvia Anderson and that brings Kie and JJ in the mood to vomit. She is in the same grade as Kie and the biggest snake ever and in the beginning of last year she has been incredible interested in JJ. He received messages and little notes from her, which landed immediately in the trash can. “Hey JJ.”, she greets him in a flirty voice and that brings on a weird feeling in Kiara’s stomach. JJ straight up ignores her turning to John B, “John B what are you doing here with this girl. I thought you wanted to talk to Sarah.” “We did talk but she told me that she doesn’t feel anything for me anymore.” “You know that this a lie.”, Kie tries to convince him. “That’s what I thought too until Topper appeared by her side, slung an arm around her waist and the two of them wandered of together.” “No.No this asshole is not touching my sister again he is a disgusting dick.”, JJ complains. “Yeah and all of that doesn’t matter anymore because he has me now and I think he is more than willing to share. So JJ if you are interested.”, Sylvia interrupts them sending a flirty glance into his direction. “Thanks for the offer but he won’t need you. He already has a girlfriend.”, Kie tells her while taking his arms, putting them around her waist and then she leans into him. She tries to convince herself that she only said that to help JJ but in reality she knows there is more to that. “Yeah thanks Sylvia but I’m good.”, JJ plays along tightening his grip on her waist and kissing her on the head. John B looks at him surprised but he only shakes his head winking in his direction. 

When Sylvia finally left the three of them sit around a fire in the backyard, Kie rolling a blunt while leaning into JJ. “So that was only a show the we are together thing?”, John B breaks the silence sounding unconvinced. “Yep, only a show.”, Kie sighs while licking on the end of the joint. “JJ lighter?” “Right here m’lady.”, and with that she puts it between her lips while he lights it. “John B don’t worry she’ll come back.”, Kie tries but fails miserably. “Want a drag?” “Yeah, thank you. Did you two ever notice that you are the stoners of the group.” “Considering that the group only consists of four sometimes five people it’s not that hard.”, JJ defends the two of them. “Yeah but you literally smoke almost every evening we sit here together.” “We are just teenagers John B it’s not like me and JJ are addicted to weed or something so calm down.” “Yeah maybe you are right.”, and with that he let’s it slide. “But just that you two know you would make an adorable couple.” “You mentioned it only a couple of times dude.” 

The next evening is another Kegger they go to and again there are a lot of people. JJ is being hit on by many girls again but since he got even closer with Kie he is just not in the mood for girls. That is a pretty new thing for him considering that he spent the last 5 years of his life sleeping with and the last ten macking on girls but maybe that time was over. Maybe he had fully grown up and a real relationship is what he wants and needs right now. Him and Kie are dancing together right now just having fun she laughs again and it’s so super cute. He is happy that she has fun again especially since the incident yesterday as a slower song comes on they both shift a little but closer to each other her arms finding their way around his neck and his arms going around her waist. Kie is so beautiful right now the moon shining onto her face making her skin glow, her curls wild and messy with a few little braids in them made by him she is just so carefree, wholesome and loving and this is the moment he really realizes that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever met. From the inside and from the outside. She has an character out of gold and her looks are insane. This is the moment he realizes he wants her, he wants her as more than a best friend, he wants to be able to kiss her whenever he wants to, he wants to help her through every single anxiety attack, he wants to hear her laugh everyday for the rest of his life, he wants to go to sleep and he wants to wake up with her, he wants her head on his chest their hairs entangled im each others hair. He wants to be able to braid her hair whenever he wants to, he wants to watch Rick and Morty with her, he wants to travel the world with her and he wants to do unspeakable things to her. She is it for him. They just look into each others eyes the whole time coming nearer and nearer the gap is almost non existent until they are interrupted. John B is suddenly standing next to them and asks JJ if he can come with him shortly and to Kie’s bad he agrees. When JJ and John B disappear into the crowd she is left standing there on her own and the slow song gets changed up into a faster one. A boy that she has at least met once or twice comes towards her smirking, “Wanna dance?” “Yeah sure” With that she starts dancing and doesn’t stop anytime soon. From afar JJ is currently watching her John B sitting next to him ‘it was completely unnecessary that he left Kie and the dance floor for John B’ he thinks to himself. “Do you see that gross guy over there dancing with Kie?”, JJ turns to John B. “Dude, are you jealous?” “Me? Jealous? Never.” “You sure ‘cause it pretty much seems like it. And JJ I see it in your eyes you have been entranced by her the whole evening. Just tell her already and be one of those couples that everyone is jealous of because they are the best looking people and match a hundred percent. Because they understand and are there for each other in every situation and that do all those cute couple shit together. The people that found each other and that last an eternity. That get married and get perfect looking kids. The broken boy finds the golden girl and together they are a new perfect. Go fix each other because you are able to because you are each others soulmates. Be the couple that my kids will meet so I can tell them those are my best friends they are together since they are teenagers and will forever stay together. She likes you too man and you obviously like her. You have never let anyone other than Sarah or me in let alone that fast. No one responds to your and gets your jokes and teasing like her. You love each other since the first time you met. Sarah and me know have known it in forever.” “Wow John B did you practice that speach or some shit. Cause dude it surely sounded like it.”, JJ looks at him like he just wrecked a car. “No this is just what Sarah has told me all the time and what I thought all the time since I first saw you together.” After he heard those words leave John B’s mouth he makes his way over to the dance floor and he is just in time so he can punch the asshole that is just trying to get Kie to do something she doesn’t want to. “Get off of me.”, Kie yells at a guy, who she had just been dancing with. “You sure cause when we were dancing it seemed like you wanted more.”, the guy says while trying to pull her closer. As JJ sees and hears that it’s over for him. JJ runs towards him and slams his fist into his face. He tackles him to the ground and punches him in the face a couple of times, “Don’t you ever dare touch her again any of you.”, he yells. “J, get off of him he isn’t worth it.”, Kie soothes him lightly pulling on his shoulders to get him off and he obliges. They go to a more secluded spot each a drink in one hand. “J are you fine?”, Kie asks looking worried. “Yeah I’m fine no injuries. Even if there would have been any they would have been worth it you fine?” , he responds sounding proud of himself. “Yeah I’m fine but you know you don’t have to provoke a fight because of me.” “I’d do anything for you Kiara Carrera.” 

When they have finished their drinks they both have a light buzz being physically a lot closer than necessary. “You look beautiful in the moonlight J.” “You too Kie your skin is glowing so beautiful.” “JJ have you seen your eyes I could get lost in them any time.” “Wow since when are we that cringy cute.”, JJ notices. “Since we are drunk together.”, and with that Kie closes the gap between their lips. JJ moves in immediately their lips working against each other after a few seconds he licks on her bottom lip asking her to open her mouth, which she is more than willing to do so. While they are kissing JJ’s hands slide down towards her waist caressing the skin that is peeking out between her crop top and skirt. Her hands find their way around his neck once again pulling him closer and her hands pulling on his hair. That seems to work for him cause his hands creep up underneath her crop top. They kisses become more frantic and needy and then she starts to kiss along his jawline towards his neck. She is sucking there a bit surely leaving a mark. “Oh my god this has been the best kiss of my life.”, he brings out his breath heavy. “Mine too.” After a good ten minutes it suddenly hits him that he doesn’t want them to be a drunken mistakes so he starts to pull away. “What’s wrong”, Kie asks him looking him into the eyes. “Kie, I don’t want us to be a drunken mistake.” “You really think you are a drunken mistake to me JJ. Boys can be so dumb.” Tears start to dwell up in her eyes, how could JJ think so lowly of her and think that he would be nothing more than a drunken mistake to her. With that she starts to run away...


	5. Let’s keep it a secret just a little bit longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyysss!!! I couldn’t sleep because I wanted to finish this chapter so bad and I’m pretty happy about how it turned out. This chapter is a little bit more kinky than the previous ones but I didn’t got too much into detail because I have absolutely no idea how to write those scenes while not feeling completely weirded out ;)  
> This is the chapter we have all been waiting for and I know this story isn’t too much of a slow burn but I needed this fluff. And it’s getting more fluffy:)))) I hope I will get the next chapter out by tomorrow since we all know what day that is (hopefully) and because of that it will be even more cuter;) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I’m so thankful for every single read and comment. Love you all <33

‘Shit’ JJ thinks to himself after she is gone he asked her to come back but she continued running. ‘Why do I have to mess everything up’ he thinks to himself. He goes back towards the Kegger looking for John B and hoping that he didn’t drink too much so he was actually still able to give him advise. “JJ I’m here.”, John B yells at him sitting next to two girls. JJ goes to him and one of the girls says, “Omg JJ Maybank is your friend I mean you look good but he is another level and the more the merrier.” “Thanks for the offer but I’m not planning on spending the night with any of you two and John B won’t be your guest as well.” “Why not JJ are you still hanging with Kiara Carrera?”, the other one asks with a disgusted look on her face. “She is such a bitch.”, the other one comments. “And a whore people say she made out with three guys in one night.” “What did you just say you lowlife bitch?”, JJ makes his way towards her looking her straight into the eyes. “JJ calm down.”, John B tries to calm him, but the thing is that since he knows Kiara she is the only one that is able to calm him down. “No I’m not gonna let these lowlife bitches get away with that. No one offends the girl I love. If these two were guys they would have bloody noses and several bruises by now. But you don’t punch girls so I’ll have to hurt them with words.” “JJ what did you just say?”, John B looks at him speechless. “You don’t punch girls?”, JJ repeats. “No the thing you said before that.” “That they would be-?”, he tries but John B interrupts, “JJ you know exactly what I mean. That-.” “I love her.”, JJ finishes. “I think we have to go right now.”, and with that John B leads JJ to the van. 

Kie runs and runs the tears streaming down her face. When she arrives at her house her eyes are red and swollen. Even though she promised herself that she won’t go back here she couldn’t stand it to be in the same house as JJ, her best friend and soulmate and the boy she loves to death but also the same guy who only told her a few minutes ago that they would just be a drunken mistake. She goes straight up to her room and locks the door gets rid of her clothes and only finds JJ‘s sweatshirt that he probably left here when they packed up her things. Kie pulls it over her head and gets under her comforter she would love to watch Rick and Morty right now but that would only remind her too much of him and the sweater is already enough. Enveloped in his smell she can finally sleep. When she wakes up it is 4am and everything from last night comes floading back to her tears start to dwell up in her eyes again as she thinks about it she definetly has to talk to someone. Normally that would be JJ but since he is her problem right now she calls Sarah. She picks up after the fourth or fifth time with a sleepy voice „Hey Kie why are you calling me in the middle of the night.“ “JJ-.” “What did my asshole of brother do?”, Sarah is suddenly very much awake. “Sarah can you talk?” “Yeah I just have to get out of this room.” “Wait, where are you?” “Ummm don’t judge me but I kinda slept with Topper last night.”, she blurts out. “Really Sarah? Topper?” “I said you are not allowed to judge me! It’s fine I’m outside now soo...?” “JJ, me and John B went to a Kegger last night and everything was fun and fine until this one guy tried to do stuff I didn’t want to. When JJ saw that he got really hot headed and started to punch the guy thankfully I calmed him down before anything serious happened. We went to a more secluded spot afterwards and we talked a lot and were both a little bit drunk and still a bit high. Then we randomly started to compliment each other and suddenly we kissed and omg let me tell ya it was the best kiss of my life. We made out for a good ten minutes until he pulled away and practically told me that this would just be a drunken mistake. I started to cry and ran away.” “Oh Kie I always told ya that there is something between the two but maybe he didn’t wanted that you’ll regret this in the morning. Especially since it would be your first time and your first time together.” “You sure about that? Cause to me it seemed like he just wanted to get out of the situation.” “Kie he likes you- a lot. You wouldn’t believe what he said about the two of you.” “Yeah I heard that in the morning but that does he really think that he wouldn’t be more than a drunken mistake to me?” “I think you two should talk and figure everything out. I love you Kie but I really wanna sleep now hadn’t had the chance toget much because you know.” “Sar stop I don’t want all the details.” “Says the girl that just told me that she macked my brother and god knows what else.” “Goodnight Sar.” “Night Kie love you.” With that Kie ended the call and was just about to call JJ when she heard a soft knock on her window.

JJ and John B arrive at the chateau and get out of the van. “So you really love her man?”, John B asks JJ looking at him unbelievably, “Never thought that I’d be hearing you say that about a girl.” “Yeah I really do love her she is like the best thing that has ever happened to me. She really gets me. Kie is the only person that is able to calm me down she understands me completely and gets all of my jokes and can actually respond to my teasing.” “Wow sounds like you really love her man.” “Yeah I really do.” Together they watch Friends and when it’s 4am John B finally falls asleep. JJ tries to but one person is on his mind the whole time and he doesn’t think that he’ll be able to fall asleep without telling her how he feels. He’s gotten so used to her sleeping next to him that he feels uncomfortable alone now. He quietly pulls on his boats, grabs a hoodie and makes his way out of the chateau. Outside he grabs his bike and drives to Kie’s house. As he arrives there he climbs up the tree that is in front of Kie’s window and knocks softly on her window.

When she hears the knocks she looks up and sees JJ sitting on the tree in front of her window. The moment she sees him a smile lights up her face and her whole mood increases. The fact that he makes her happy when she just sees him says a lot about their relationship. She goes to the window and opens it and as soon as JJ is inside she falls into his arms and the sobs start again. JJ lifts her up walking over to the bed laying down and pulling her with him. They lay there for a good ten minutes he just caressing her back and one hand in her curls and her just sobbing into his chest one hand in his hair as well and the other one on his neck. After she has calmed down again they look each other straight into the eyes and JJ feels bad for being the reason that she feels this way, “I’m so sorry Kie I never wanted to make you feel this way I just didn’t want you to make a huge mistake and regret it in the morning. Regret us because I think that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I-.” “Shhh, J it’s okay I overreacted and my anxiety kinda took over.” He looked at her lips they look so pink, fluffy and kissable, “Can I kiss you Kie?” “Yes please.” And with that he crashes his lips against hers and it was the best feeling in this world. He felt whole again he pulls her closer and kind of rolls on top of her. She opens her mouth letting him deepen the kiss pulling softly on his hair. JJ braces himself with his underarms his hands on her cheeks wiping the tears away, her hands slide down to them hem of his t-shirt lightly pulling on it, he gets the hints and pulls it off. Her hands slide down his chest to his stomach and she finally gets to touch the abs she has been staring at every time he pulled off his shirt. “Have waited a long time to do that haven’t you?”, he mumbles in between her kisses moving down to her neck. “An eternity.”, she replies laughing lightly it is no suprise that even in situations like this they still bring each other to laugh. “By the way you look gorgeous in my sweater.”, he teases her. “Really?” “You do but I think you would even look more gorgeous out of it.”, and with that he slides it off revealing a purple bralette. “You are so beautiful.”, JJ repeats and the continues to plant kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He moves to her mouth again and they kiss again. Kie’s hands starts to move to the button of his pants but he takes it in his and intwines them. “Kie I think we should stop I don’t want your and our first time to happen like this it has to be a perfect day and the perfect time when you are ready.” “I am.” “We both know that’s not true.”, he plants one last kiss on her mouth before taking her in his arms. “I definitely need to shower.”, utters Kie after they cuddled for solid ten minutes. “Was that supposed to be an invitation?”, JJ smirks at her with a cocky grin. “That’s on you Maybank.”, with that they both get up and Kie grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom. As they are standing in front of the sink counter JJ takes a step forward, his hands grabbing her waist and his mouth finds hers once again. His hands slide down to her legs and he picks her up, her legs go around his waist he walks forward and places her on the counter. They continue making out for a good ten minutes and when both of them are undressed Kie hops off the counter, taking his hand once again leading him into the shower. JJ turns the water on and Kie goes to stand under the shower head letting the water droplets run down her body and wet her hair. When her hair is wet enough JJ takes the shampoo and begins to spread it in her hair massaging it in after she washed it out she gives him the conditioner and he massages it in her ends once again. While the conditioner sits in she distributes the shampoo in his hair as well and pecks his lips lightly as he gets rid of it. “Want some conditioner too?”, she asks him. “Yeah never used it in my life but...” “Really but why is you hair always so soft then?”, as she says that she regrets it immediately because she already knows that he will tease her to no end about it. “Ah so you have been thinking bout my hair? No wonder why your hands are always tangled in it somehow.”, he comes back at her. “Shut up.” “It’s cute. Really Kie I think it’s pretty adorable.”, she starts to spread the conditioner in his hair as well. “Turn around.”, he tells her as she does that he goes through her hair gently getting rid of the conditioner. When he is done with that he hugs her from behind and snuggles his face in the area between her neck and shoulder. She tilts her head back and leans into him and they stay like this for a while just enjoying the moment until she turns around and starts to plant kisses on his neck. “Hey no funny businesses Miss. We don’t want to explain those marks to John B and Sarah tomorrow since we want to keep this a secret until you know.” “Says the guy who gave me at least three today.” “But you could still explain them. Saying you hooked up with someone but when we both have them... And I couldn’t say that because I literally spilled out everything that was there to spill to John B only two hours ago.” “Same for me J but with Sarah.” “Yeah but you could stil...” “Shhh J it’s fine.”, she interrupts him and starts to kiss him once again. 

Five minutes later they both exit the shower JJ wrapping her up in a big fluffy towel after he wrapped a smaller one around his hips. They brush their teeth and go to Kie’s room. “I don’t have anything to wear since we packed up everything yesterday and brought it to your house.”, Kie remarks. “Oh no that is too bad.”, JJ grins and then slips under the covers holding his arms out for her. She gets him next to him and lays her head on his chest, his arms around her waist and nose in her hair. “I don’t get a goodnight kiss?”, Kie tilts her head up and pouts, “Why do I even have a boyfriend then?” “Oh trust me babe you will get a bunch of goodnight kisses now.”, he first kisses the pout away then her eyelids, her cheeks, her chin, her jawline, her neck and lastly her forehead. “Is the princess happy now?” “Very happy.”, she lays down on his chest again and he plants one last kiss on her head until both of them drift off to sleep.

JJ wakes up when it’s already 2pm. His eyes flutter open and when he looks down on Kie the memories from last night come floading back and let him smile. They finally got their shit together and are a couple now. He still can’t believe that he has a girlfriend and that this girlfriend is Kiara. He watches her sleep and she is the most beautiful sleeper he has ever seen. Her eyelids are closed and her mouth is lightly opened, her arm is draped across his chest and when he shifts lightly he remembers that both of them are still naked. After he has watched her sleeping for 15 minutes Kie’s eyes flutter open. “Are you watching me sleep J?”, she asks him with a raspy morning voice, “You are such a creep.” “You look cute and I’m your boyfriend now so I can watch you sleeping with out being creepy. On top of that you look cute when you do it so what else am I supposed to do? And I know for facts that you have also watched me sleeping several times.” “Hey J it’s fine you look adorable too so what am I supposed to do?”. she pecks him lightly on his mouth. “Since when are we so cute with each other?”, JJ asks after several kisses. “I have no idea but I like it.... sometimes. But let’s not get too cheesy ok?” “I’m okay with that and I like our teasing.” “Me too. And when we have to act like we aren’t a thing in front of John B and Sarah we will have to continue with it anyways.” “A thing? Are we in high school Kie?” “JJ can I remember you that you girlfriend is still in high school.” “Must have forgotten for a second.” They continue to kiss each other when they hear a knock on the door. To their luck Kie remembered to lock the door in the night. “Kiara? Are you in there?”, they hear Kie’s mother from the other side. “Yeah mom I’m here just gonna get dressed.” “Are you alone? Cause I think I heard another voice.” “That was just me calling Sarah mom.” She grabs JJ’s hoodie and his boxers that still lay on the floor fastly and tells him to hide under the blankets. Kie unlocks the door and looks through the gap between the door and the wall. “Kiara I read your note are you serious? And whose clothes are those? They definitely belong to a guy.” “Glad you read it because maybe you will think next time until you fuck a random guy in our living room. And those are JJ’s clothes the clothes from my best friend the most important person in my life who you would know if you would be interested in me.” “Kiara, me and your dad broke up a few weeks ago.” “And you didn’t even bothered to tell me your only daughter.” “Kiara don’t act like the victim. He left me. You have never been home because you have been to occupied with this JJ who is only interested in getting in your pants anyways. Who is this anyways.” “That is not how you talk about him JJ would never to anything to hurt me and he is the last person on this planet who would only use me for sex. He knows the real me something you and dad never did. He respects and he makes me laugh like no other he is always there for me and he is Sarah’s older brother.” “Ah so he is his family’s disappointment. The one who rather slummed with the boys from the cut and who has been unthankful for anything his parents ever did for him. Kiara he is a son of a bitch.” “You don’t talk about JJ like that. He is the most thankful and loyal guy on earth and he slums with them because they would do anything for each other. I’m friends with John B too and other kids from the cut. And he is anything but a disappointment you bitch.”, as soon as she said that her mother slaps her across the face, “Obviously you are a disappointment too Kiara and not my daughter anymore.”, with that she walks away. Kie starts crying and walks towards JJ who is still in her bed opening his arms for her. “Shhh, Kie it’s okay. it’s fine.”, he calms her placing her on his lap his hand tangled in her hair. “I just can’t stand her anymore why does she have to talk about the person I love the most like that. Why did she had to slap me when all I did was defending you and then saying one thing against her. Why am I not her daughter anymore.”, Kie brings out in between sobs. “Kie you did nothing wrong except calling her a bitch but after everything she said.. I just want you to know that I will always be there for you and I will never leave you Kie. You are the most important person to me too Kie.”, JJ kisses her softly and takes her face in his hands brushing her tears with his thumbs away. “Wanna get away from here?”, JJ asks her. “Yeah what about surfing?” “Sounds great to me let’s go.”, he pulls on his pants and the T-shirt from yesterday letting Kie keep his boxers. They get onto his bike which is parked a few blocks away and drive to his house to get their stuff. 

Sarah sees when JJ and Kie arrive ten minutes later and immediately goes to JJ’s room to see what they are up to. They obviously made up so she wants to know when she can start planning the wedding. When they are upstairs she hears laughter from the hallway but that stops as they enter the room. She can see how JJ let’s go of Kie’s hand quickly even though they already did that when they were just best friends. “Oh hey-, Sarah already home again?”, Kie stutters. “Yeah got here around 1. So what happened?” “Nothing we just marked it off as a drunken mistake and decided to go back to just being best friends.”, Kie answers looking at JJ. “Yeah Kie is right it would only make things more complicated and we are both completely fine with the just friends thing. I means who says friends can’t-?” “JJ could you stop?”, Kie interrupts him as her cheeks go red. “Aha if that is what works for you.”, Sarah answers actually believing them, “So what are you up to?” “We just wanted to go surfing?”, Kie mentions. “Cool but nothing for me I think I’ll just check in with Topper.”, as soon as those words leave her mouth she immediately regrets them since JJ is standing right next to her looking very uncomfortable with the fact that she will hang out with Topper. “What are you doing with that asshole again Sarah Cameron? From John B to Topper. Are you serious?”, JJ looks at her disbelieving, “When this asshole hurts you again I swear-.” “JJ, I hang out with who I want and when I want and I also do what I want.” “Are you just telling me that you fucked Topper? I’m gonna kill him.”, JJ’s hand balls up into a fist once again and as Kie notices that she undos it and intwines their fingers whispering something into his ear, which seems to work. “We are gonna go surfing now Sar. Do what you want we will probably see each other tonight.”, Kie tells her. “Yeah see ya.”, with that Sarah leaves the house driving to Topper. “Wow that was close. We definitely have to be more careful. But Kie did you know about that?” “She told me yesterday night when I called her after I freaked out because of the kiss.”, Kie replies looking straight into his eyes while she wraps her arms around his neck. “Hey it’s okay baby everything will be okay just let her be. I know it’s hard to see her with Topper especially since John B is your best friend.”, she pecks his lips, “But I promise to you *peck* that if he hurts her you can punch him at least a few times.” *peck* “Could you stop teasing me and just give me a real kiss Carrera?” “I could but where is the fun in that?”, when those words leave her mouth he slams his mouth against hers, kissing her fully and wrapping his arms around her. They move over to the bed and he lays her down on the covers. “Didn’t we wanted to go surfing?”, Kie asks him interrupting the kiss. “Who wants to go surfing if they can kiss the most beautiful woman on earth?”, JJ asks her before he continues with the kisses. After a good ten minute make out they decide to go to the beach and just to lay in the sun and surf. 

It’s already 6pm after they have gathered all of their things, grabbed food and go their surfboards when they finally arrive at their secluded spot on the beach. When they have laid out their towels and surfboards Kie pulls off JJ’s sweatshirt to reveal a black bandeau bikini.

JJ pulls off his shirt and as soon as this happened they are all over each other again. “We should really get into the water now.”, JJ mentions between breathy moans. “Yeah let’s go.” Kie grabs his hand and takes her surfboard under the other arm and they run into the ocean. They surf and just laugh and it reminds him of the first time they surfed together and got to know each other and he marks it as one of the best days of his life. Kie sees a huge wave and says “Omg this wave is gorgeous I’m gonna surf it.” “You won’t Kie it’s too big.” “You serious? When I lived in Hawaii the waves were even bigger.”, with that she already started to paddle and to surf it. As soon as she stands up she gets ripped down by it and disappears in the water. “Kie? KIARA.”, JJ screams and he is already swimming to her hoping that he still can reach her. Tears start to spill out of his eyes at the thought that he might have lost her. He spots her and gets her up on her board noticing that she lost her top in the water but there were more important things now. They arrive at the beach and he carries her out of the water laying her down on the towels. JJ checks her pulse and starts with resuscitation and a heart massage, “Kie please don’t leave me I need you more than anyone in my life.”, the tears start to get more and more and at one point they run down to her lips. After 30 second she starts to choke out water and JJ hugs her laying her body on top of him. “Baby have you been crying?”, Kie asks him with a worried expression on her face and she wraps her arms around his neck again burying her head in his shoulder. “Kie I could have lost you just as you lost your top.” She smirks because he is the only boy who could bring out a joke in situations like this. “Seems like the water took it.”, she notices as she is looking down her body. “There are definitely worse views.”, JJ snarks with a cheeky grin, “But here you can take my sweatshirt.” Kie pulls it over her head the JJ takes her in his arms again and tries to warm her up while planting kisses all over her head and face. They sit like that for a few minutes until JJ lays down taking her with him and remarks, “This takes me back to the day we first met and I showed you this spot. It was the first time we surfed together, the first time we got high together and we got to know each other it was definitely one of the best days in my life.” “In mine too J.”, she kisses him softly, “Wanna relieve it and let me roll a blunt?” “Yes please, I was memerized by it the first time I saw you doing it.” She gets out all the stuff out of her bag and starts rolling it. “Just like back then. The only difference is that I’m now allowed to kiss you whenever I want to.”, JJ smirks at her while she licks the paper. When she is done he pulls out his lighter and lights it for her. They smoke it while talking about anything and especially how long they want to keep this to themselves, “I see this leading somewhere J but I want to keep this to ourselves for a little longer.” “Me too Kie I’m not ready to share it already. Let’s stay in our bubble a little longer I love it in here.” “Yes let’s do that.” When they are finished Kie pulls a blanket out of her bag draping it over them and snuggling closer to JJ. “Thanks for always being there for me JJ and rescuing me.” “Always Kie. Wave has been a bit too big wasn’t it?” “Maybe just a little bit.” They kiss each other good night and both drift off to sleep.


	6. I can’t even describe how I feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been over a week since I published the last part and I wanted to publish this one on Rudy's birthday but I just didn't have any ideas how to write some things in this chapter and school started again so I have been more busy. I kinda started this chapter last Tuesday but I didn't know how to continue. Anyways I've got it now. I have so many ideas for the next chapters and I am super excited for it but I couldn't put even one of them in this because it would have been too early. There is one thing I can promise you: It will be heartbreaking but also a bunch of fluff 'cause I am living for it;) The slow burn is not finished!!! Since someone asked why Sarah and JJ have different last names: Let's just say that they had JJ before marriage and Sarah afterwards, in this case you are able to do give your children different last names. It's the same for me and my brother.   
> I do also have a great story idea for their future but I'm not sure yet if I want to do a sequel or just continue this book. I will probably just continue this book but I'm not sure yet. I am soooo thankful for every hit and kudos<333 I am also gonna put some more of Kie’s anxiety in later chapters since I think that it is important to talk about this stuff and to let people realize that it is a thing. Glad that so many people like it:^^ Loveee yaaa and enjoy this chapter<3

It's the next day and JJ and Kie sit on his terrace eating breakfast. "Has John B texted you?", Kie asks JJ, looking worried while biting into her peanut butter toast. "Yes he asked me if we want to come over today. So how about this evening?" "Sounds good but I already told Sarah that we would do something. Maybe she could come with us. Even if they aren't a couple anymore they could maybe just be friends again?!" "Okay let's ask her and I hope that he won't do or say anything stupid, both of them.", as soon as he finishes the sentence Sarah walks into the backyard, "Hey.", she sits down next to Kie popping a blueberry into her mouth, "So what are you up to today?" "We thought about going to John B's in the afternoon and wondered if you want to come too?", Kie says. "Yeah why not? I think we should let this whole relationship thing behind us and just move on from it. We just weren't meant to be or maybe just for a short while.", Sarah explains while looking on the ground almost a little sad. "Okay that is actually pretty cool of you sis. So this evening the whole gang again. But we still have two hours to kill so...", JJ picks Kie up, throws her over his shoulder and jumps into the pool, both of them fully clothed. When they bob up again Kie screams, "JJ you are such an asshole. I'm so getting you back on this.", and ducks his head under the water. JJ grabs her by the waist and throws her into the water, "You two are such children.", Sarah comments looking at them with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah but we are adorable.", Kie argues climbing onto JJ's shoulders. They play around in the pool for an hour and Sarah jumps in with them too. "I think we have to get ready to go to John B's soon.", JJ remarks. All of them shower, and put on new clothes since the old ones are wet and an half an hour later they meet infront of the house again. 

Sarah, Kie and JJ arrive at the chateau fifteen minutes later. As they get out of the car they are greeted by John B and a new blonde sitting on his lap. "Oh wow didn't expect that.", Sarah whispers sounding jealous. "Hey bro, how is it going?", JJ asks him grabbing three beers from the cooler tossing Kie and Sarah each one. He sits down on an old camping chair and Kie sits down on his lap and thankfully no one questions it since they already did that when they were just friends. "So I am Kie and you are?", Kie asks the blonde girl on John B's lap. "I'm Ophelia John B's new hook up.", she answers while JJ almost chokes on his beer and Sarah sends John B a death glare. "Oh wow that was direct. I'm JJ by the way." "Yeah have heard of you.", she answers sending a look into Sarah's direction, "And you are?" "JJ's sister and his ex girlfriend.", Sarah points with her finger at John B. "Aha so that is why you looked so annoyed the whole time... And you are his ex girlfriend too or?", Ophelia states sounding a little too confident for their taste. "No I'm not his ex girlfriend I am...", but Kie definitely doesn't know how to answer this question, "...JJ's bestfriend." They sit by the fire until it is getting dark outside. Kie starts to play with JJ's rings, still sitting on his lap and puts one ring on her own finger. "So did you two figure things out?", John B breaks the silence looking at Kie and JJ. "Yeah we decided to stay friends.", JJ answers quickly not wanting their secret to come out like that. "Yeah you two look very much like just best friends to me.", Ophelia comments in a sarcastic tone. "What do you know?", Kie bites back. "Calm down Kiara. But for my taste you are a little bit too close.", Ophelia remarks and that sends JJ completely off, "What do you care? And it's not like it is any of your buisness anyways I can be as close to Kie as I want to and you don't have to comment on any of it.", with that he kisses Kie softly on the forehead. While Kie rolls a blunt he braids her hair but he has to take a moment to take in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, who is doing her previous actions with ease. When she is done he lights it like they always do and she takes the first drag. As the smoke flows out of her mouth surrounding her he thinks he might loose it and there wouldn't be anything he would rather do than kissing her in this moment. JJ takes a hit after her and she feels the exact same way. The blunt is finished at some point and they both reached a good amount of high but if she doesn't get to kiss JJ in the next few minutes she thinks she will loose it. "JJ will you help me get some more beers and food from the kitchen?", she asks him winking. "Yeah sure Kie let's go." Both of them get up and JJ's hand that is on her back leads her into the kitchen. 

As soon as they enter the chateau, they are all over each other. JJ presses Kie into the kitchen counter, picks her up and places her on it. He stands between her legs and she starts to plant kisses from his mouth to his neck. Meanwhile his hands slid up her shirt caressing the soft skin of her toned stomach. "Wow Kie didn't thought you were that desperate for me.", JJ teases her. "I'm sorry but whose hands are under my shirt currently?" "Couldn't be mine." Their make out session goes on for another 9 minutes, ( ;) ) l think we should head back before the others get suspicious.", Kie says in between moans. "Yeah, that would probably the right thing to do." JJ grabs her hand, with his ring on it and she asks, "Oh you want it back?" "No keep it, it looks better on you anyways." "Is this a promise ring or something like this cringy middle school shit?" "Maybe?" "Thank you for everything J.", Kie says kissing him softly. 

They head back to the others and when they get there Sarah comments, "Wow seems like Kie needed a lot of help in the kitchen.", while looking Kie up and down. "Yeah there was a lot, you know John B's old dishes and all.", JJ jokes taking his place on the camping chair again and pulling Kie into his lap. "Let's play truth or dare.", Ophelia proposes with her annoying squeaky voice. JJ and Kie look at each other rather uncomfortable since no one of the people surrounding them knows about their relationship and if they'd have to kiss someone else it would be hella akward but they give in anyways. "Since you all probably don't know the right way to play it I'm gonna explain it to you. Someone will ask someone else a truth and if the person doesn't want to answer it they have to do a dare.", Ophelia explains excitedly, "I'm gonna start with... JJ." "Oh no!", JJ groans into Kie's ear making her giggle. "So JJ, who is is the most important to you?", Ophelia asks looking over at Kie. JJ knows his answer in this very second because of course it is Kie and she knows it. But one he doesn't want to hurt the others and two it would only make them more suspicious, this is why he goes with dare. "I'll take a dare.", he squeezes Kie's hand and whispers in her ear, "It's you and will always be you." When she hears that it makes her heart melt and she leans further into him. "Okay, a dare it is. I dare you to kiss Kiara. With tongue.", Ophelia says looking proud of herself. 'That's a great one. I can finally kiss my girlfriend without having to hide it.' JJ thinks to himself. Kie turns around on his lap practically straddling him 'that will be dangerous.'he thinks. JJ leans in cupping her face with his hands and their lips touch and move against each other. Her tongue swipes against his bottom lip to let her in and he opens his mouth. Their tongues massage fighting for dominance while his hands move down to her waist and a few seconds later they pull away breathing heavily, "That was a hell of a kiss man. Have you done that before?", John B asks looking impressed. "Yeah that looked practiced.", Sarah throws in. "Kie is good I am good. It's no suprise that it looked practiced and hot.", JJ jokes with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "That has to be it.", Ophelia suspects raising an eyebrow. "Let's move on onto the next question.", Kie proposes wanting to get away from this subject. The game goes on for a few minutes until it's Kie's turn, "With whom did you make out with so far?", Ophelia questions wiggling her eyebrows. "I'll take dare.", Kie says because she doesn't want JJ to know that she hooked up with Topper since he would propably kick his ass and get jealous, which would be totally unnecessary. "I dare you to kiss John B." "Isn't this game getting boring.", JJ tries not wanting to see his girlfriend making out with his best friend. "Yeah and I'm getting really tired.", Kie supports JJ's statement. "But first you have to do your dare Kiara.", Ophelia says not giving up. "But it's a little bit weird to kiss my best friend's ex.", Kie arguments. "Just do it.", Sarah says. Kie goes over to John B and smacks a kiss to his cheek, "You didn't say where.", Kie tells Ophelia who is looking at her like she just slapped her. "That's a smart ass girl.", JJ says proudly. 

All of them minus Ophelia go back to the chateau, "Wanna watch a movie?", John B questions. "Yeah, what about Shrek 2.", JJ proposes. "Haven't we watched it a hundred times?", Kie whispers into his ear. "Yeah baby, but only the two of us.", he whispers back. They all get comfortable on the pull out Kie sitting in between JJ and Sarah and JJ next to John B. During the movie Kie falls asleep, her head on JJ's chest, his arm around her waist and her body half on top of his. When the movie is finished JJ and Kie are both asleep, Sarah goes after an akward silence into Big John's old room and John B into his. After a few minutes everyone is sleeping.

The next weeks go over with nothing special happening. JJ and Kie still sleep over at JJ's or at the the chateau everyday and keep their relationship a secret but it's getting harder and harder. Kie wants to tell Sarah about it because she is desperate to tell someone about how cute JJ is what he said or what they did. Even if she tells him those things everyday she just wants someone else's opinion. The secret relationship has been fun and great but she doesn't want to hide it anymore. She wants the world to know that they are both taken, since she doesn't want to fight those guys and girls anymore and she wants to be able to kiss him and hold his hand in public without having to worry that someone could see them. "I think I want to tell Sarah about us.", Kie tells JJ one day when they are laying on his bed watching Rick and Morty. "Yeah that would probably make things much easier and I would finally be able to kiss my girlfriend in public.", he smirks. "That's what I was thinking.", Kie replies, "So you wanna tell John B?" "I'm not sure. Since the break-up he seems a little off and I don't know if I want to rub my newfound relationship in his face right now.", he explains. "You are right about that." "So when did you thought about telling her?", JJ asks. "Maybe...today. In a few hours? If it's fine with you, of course." "Totally. But afterwards we are gonna do something together like going out." "You mean a real date. Like actually going out and being able to kiss without having to worry about someone seeing us? But what about John B?" "Everything will be fine Kie.", JJ calms her placing a sweet kiss on her nose., "Just be here at 7." 

Kie and Sarah meet up at a beach club thirty minutes later. They both order a Piña Colada since the beach club is on Figure Eight where no one really cares about underage drinking. "So Kie, you wanted to tell me something.", Sarah says after their cocktails arrived. "Yeah it is actually a pretty big thing and I am sorry that I have kept it so long from you but we had to figure things out. JJ and I are together.", Kie blurts out. Sarah stares at her shocked but then screams,"I knew you would get together eventually you two are just too adorable. Seriously Kie I am so happy for you!!!! You know you are his first girlfriend right? He has never had one because of his commitment issues but you did it. I knew you two would get along great even before you two met. You have the same humour, character, interests... You are both good lookin' and you are just...soulmates." With that Sarah hugs Kie so tight that she thinks she might never be able to breath again, "Calm down Sar I thought you would be happy but this is unreal." "Sorry Kie I'm just so excited. I suspected that something was going on when you kissed at truth or dare. So how is it like?" "It's just great let me tell ya. He is so super sweet and goofy. JJ already was like that when we were just best friends but now it has just increased. His protectiveness is so adorable and the way he cares about me... Like no other he is just perfect." "Wow that sounds incredible. I guess you are each other's great loves. Even if you are still so young you found everything you searched for in each other and more. You fixed each other, you saved each other, you bring out sides in one another that you never showed before to anyone. The two of you just fit together so perfectly it hurts. JJ and you understand each other without saying anything you get each other's jokes and teasing, you were able to calm him down like no other after you didn't even knew him for 12 hours. He gets you and the same goes for him." "Wow Sar- ,did you prepare this or are those big speeches just a common thing in your family?", Kie stares at her shocked not sure if it was the alcohol talking or just Sarah. "I just had to get this off my chest, just what I have seen all along." "Thanks that means so much to me." "If he ever hurts you I will kick his ass.", Sarah states. The two of them just talk for another two hours until it is 5pm. "I have to go now.", Kie notices. "Uhhh you two have a date.", Sarah squeals. "Could be and see you Sar. Love u.", Kie hugs Sarah, places a twenty dollar bill on the table and runs off. "You too.", Sarah calls after her.

Kie drives to JJ's house since she lives there too now and goes into her room to get ready for her date. It still feels weird to her to think about the fact that they can actually go out in public now, sure John B still doesn't know but at least Sarah does. She showers, puts on a dress and let's her hair air dry while she applies a little bit of make up. 

After she is done she just lays down on her bed and notices that Sarah has sent her several pictures. She opens imessage and sees a bunch of secret pictures of her and JJ that Sarah took whenever she spotted that the two were having a moment. One picture catches Kie's eye immediately it is one of her and JJ all cuddled up on the pull out, so she sets it as her lock screen. As she does this she feels two hands slide around her body and someone nipping on her ear. "You ready?", JJ asks while she turns around looking into his eyes. "Always", Kie gets up, intwines their hands and the two of them stroll out of the house. "So J, where are we going?", Kie asks her eyes gleaming from excitement. "You are gonna see. Calm down babe. And have I told you that you look gorgeous." "Thanks J, you too.", she turns to the side embracing him and breathing in his smell of the ocean, the beach and a hint of his perfume, just perfectly JJ. 

JJ and Kie walk about 20 minutes until they arrive at a part of the beach Kie has never been to or heard of. "J, where are we?", she asks him squeezing his hand. "This is something I wanted to show you and only you.", he points at an old hippie beach shed, "I thought you would like it and since this is my secret spot no one knows about I thought I wanted to share it with the person that means the most to me and that knows everything about me. It is a spot I used to come to a lot the years after my mom died or when I had a fight with my dad. When I am here I just feel at home and it is a similiar feeling to the one I have when I am with you, only that it is a thousand times more intense when I am with you." Kie is speechless and he leads them to the back porch, which has a view onto the water. "JJ I can't even describe how I feel... Thank you for showing me this, thank you for always being there and thank you for letting me in. You JJ Maybank are the most important person to me too and nothing will ever change that. I love the shed and I love that you brought me here. I love that you make me feel like the only girl in the world. I love you JJ Maybank and I don't expect you to say it back since I know we are only together for a couple of weeks and know each other only a bit longer but-.", Kie doesn't get to finish this sentence since JJ pulls her in and slams his mouth against hers. They kiss each other as if their lives depended on it, "I love you too Kiara Carrera." Kie pulls him in for a kiss once again and both of them couldn't imagine a more perfect setting, moment and person that is with them. After the kiss JJ leads Kie into the house and shows her everything and she is impressed. There is a bunch of surfer and colourful stuff as well as seashells and beachy furniture. "I absolutely loveee it.", Kie squeals. "As much as you love me?", JJ jokes in a baby voice. "No nothing could ever compete to that J, and you know that.", she replies in a similar tone. The two of them eat dinner from a basket JJ has placed there before and just laugh and kiss each other a lot. When it is getting dark outside the two of them lay down on one mattress on the back porch and just look at the stars together. "This brings me back to the day we met.", Kie remarks snuggling closer to JJ. "Oh yeah, I would count that to one of the best days of my life.", JJ replies stroking her hair and twirling her curls. "You would?" "Definitely. At least top five or even top three." "Aha and what qualifies as the best?" "The day we got together probably and it was also the day we first kissed." "Yeah that was a great day in the end.", Kie sighs.

The next evening there is a Kegger again and how could it be different, they are also there. All of them just drink, get high and dance and it is just fun. As JJ and Kie are dancing together a person from afar watches both of them constantly, smiling innerly because he is happy that JJ has obviously found someone. Of course JJ has always been close with girls and danced with them and stuff, but he has never seen him looking at anyone the way he looks at the girl infront of him. He has never seen JJ that happy, carefree, protective and careful with a girl and on top of that the girl seems just like his dream girl. Pope has never seen her but he can tell a few things, she is the definition of pretty and perfect and surely the most crushed girl on in the Obx, she is popular, the girls wanna be her and the guys and girls wanna be with her and she is definitely a Kook. There is another thing that is clear, she has to be funny and totally get JJ’s jokes and teasing otherwise he wouldn’t let her touch him this way, arms around his neck and hands in his hair, they look a little bit too comfortable for just a casual hook up. The two of them definitely aren’t friends ‘cause Pope knows that JJ doesn’t do just friends with a girl. He continues to watch the two of them until the guy next to him aka. his boyfriend asks him, “Why are you literally staring at them? Do you think he is cute babe?” “That’s my best friend JJ. I’ve told you stories about him.” “And the girl he is dancing with?” “I don’t know her but she is probably his girlfriend.” “I thought JJ doesn’t do girlfriends.”, Jake tells him smirking. “He never had one but I know JJ since I am 13 and I’ve never seen him looking at or acting like this with a girl.” “Maybe they are just friends?” “JJ has never been just friends with a girl. I think that is HER.” “What do you mean with her?”, Dylan looks at him curious. “When we were younger JJ used to make up stories about ‘her’. The girl of his dreams, soft tanned skin, brown long curly hair, lips that look as fluffy as a marshmallow, kind eyes. Someone who totally gets him, who gets his jokes, responds to his teasing, is just always there for him when he has a hard time about his mother’s death or his fucked up father. A girl that is funny as fuck and likes surfing and smoking as well as Rick and Morty the same amount he does. Someone who stargazes with him and listens to his stories. A girl that travels the world with him and that is loyal and loving as fuck. You know shit like that. JJ hadn’t had loving and supporting parents and he never really felt loved and this is why he would do anything for the people he loves and why loyalty is so important to him. She is one of a kind.” “Wow that is just beautiful but also sad.”, Dylan comments looking touched. A few seconds afterwards JJ spots Pope and he grabs Kie’s hand and pulls her over to Pope and Dylan. Pope and JJ hug for a few seconds not letting go, “You are back.”, JJ notices letting go. “No shit Sherlock. I’m back.” “That’s great I really missed you bro. But for how long?” “Don’t you want to introduce us?”, Pope interrupts looking over to Kie who is holding JJ’s hand again totally forgetting that John B still doesn’t know. “Oh yeah of course. This is Kiara or Kie as we call her my...”, but JJ stops mid sentence not really sure if he should spill it. “Girlfriend.”, he finishes the sentence looking to the ground. “Wow JJ. You really did it would never have expected it.” “Yeah man I really did it I know unbelievable who would have thought that...” “J, don’t you dare finish that sentence.”, Kie interrupts him looking at him like she knows exactly what he wanted to say, “You are worth more than anything and I am not gonna stop telling you that for the rest of your life.”, she looks straight into his eyes intwining their hands. “Seems like she really is the one dude. I’m Pope by the way.”, Pope looks impressed. “Nice to meet ya and you are?”, Kie looks over to Dylan who has just watched the conversation so far. “I am Dylan Pope’s...” “Boyfriend?”, Kie squeals jumping up and down that is so cute...” “Yeah he is my boyfriend.”, Pope confirms practically outing himself infront of JJ who he never told. “Seems like you finally realized it man. I always thought that it was weird you didn’t show interest in anyone seems like you did it I am proud of you.”, with that JJ hugs him again. They all introduce themselves to each other and then Pope asks, “So since when has this been going on?”, he points between Kie and JJ. “A few weeks we have been best friends before but then... But John B doesn’t know yet so don’t you dare tell him.”, JJ warns Pope. “Wouldn’t dream of it. Kie how does it come that I have never seen you before?” “Probably because I moved here the end of last summer and you haven’t been here since. I became friends with Sarah and this is how JJ and I met this summer.”, Kie answers. “So you are still in school?”, Dylan looks at Kie. “Yep, a senior after summer.” “Interesting. Your best friend’s older brother?!” “Yep she just couldn’t help it... You know with my good looks and all who could resist?”, JJ jokes pulling Kie to him embracing her from behind. The four of them dance, drink and laugh together during the rest of the Kegger and just enjoy each others company. At some point John B and Sarah join them and are more than happy to see Pope again and to meet his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some Pope in this chapterrr!!!


	7. He will always be the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyysssss!!!!!! I know that I haven't updated in forever but I'm backkk. There just has been a lot going on in my life with school starting and really living again:)))) feels good. And adding up to that I just haven't been in the mood to write and it was kind of like a writers block. I hope that I'll update more often from now on again because I know how annoying it is to wait for the next chapter for an eternity;)   
> I am soooo thankfull for every comment, kudos and read<33 Have fun reading this chapter even if it is pretty sad. Promise you that it will get better in the next ones!!

A few days have passed and pope and his boyfriend left again. The group of six had a lot of fun the last days and even John B and Sarah bonded again, at least a little bit. They are friends ,but according to both of them that is all they will ever be again...   
It is Sunday and JJ has slept at the chateau alone with John B since he hadn’t done that in a very long time and John B would probably get suspicious if he kept this up any longer since he almost never slept at home when he was younger. But since Kie was there everything changed. He actually enjoyed sleeping at home with her by his side and he couldn’t really stand anymore not having her next to him. They still haven’t told John B about the two of them, why? They couldn’t figure out either, but it just hasn’t happened and John B still seemed a little fragile since the break up. JJ is currently laying on the pull out, waking up, around him left overs, beer cans and smoked out joints. This is when he hears a ping from his mobile, he picks it up and expects a text from Kie but it is something completely different...

Since the boys slept over at the chateau, Kie and Sarah did a girls night like they used to do before both of them got a boyfriend. The two girls chatted and watched a lot of netflix but no Rick and Morty, since that‘s JJ‘s and Kiara‘s thing. “So how is it going with JJ?”, Sarah asks looking at Kie interested, taking a sip of her coffee. “It’s great. He is just perfect. I’ve never been happier.” “Kie, that’s great to hear. I’m glad that you have found someone like that even if it’s my brother...But have you two had you know?” “No we hadn’t. Since I’m still a virgin but we kinda did other stuff. He is really patient with me and doesn’t pressure me into anything.” “Nawww.” 

It was an e-mail. JJ opens it and can’t believe it, they really accepted and choose him. This is one of the most popular and best programs in the world and it would already start in two weeks. He is really glad since he waited almost a year for the mail but only a second later something comes to his mind. Kie. The most important person in his life, his rock, he can’t leave her for two years and not see her but on the other side this thing has always been his dream. He worked really hard for it and now it is right here in front of his eyes. JJ is interrupted in his thoughts by John B, “Hey Bud already up?”, John B asks with a raspy morning voice. “Yes man got exciting news.” “Really what is it?” “You know this program I applied to a year ago. They took me.” “You will go to Japan.”, John B cheers, “aren’t you excited?” “Yeah but I’ll only be able to return once or twice to the Obx.” “That’s exactly what you did the last two years.”, John B comments. “Yeah, but this time it’s different.” “What is different exactly?” Now it’s the time to tell him, JJ thinks to himself, “Kie.”, he blurts out looking to the floor. “Kie?”, John B asks. “Yeah we are kinda dating since a month.” “And you are only telling me now? I mean it was obvious but still...” “Yeah, and I’m sorry about that man but I didn’t want to rub my love life in your face... since you and Sarah,-“ “Yeah I know but still... you could have told me. Anyways congratulations JJ, seems like she finally got you to settle down took long enough, so how is it?” “It’s great, I’ve never loved someone as much as I love her, she really gets me and is my best friend and girlfriend at the same time. I mean, I couldn’t live without her.” “Wow, she really got you. So how are you going to decide?” “I don’t know I mean I can’t leave her but on the other side this program is all I ever wanted so...But I can’t tell her it will break both of our hearts and I’m pretty sure I’m not able to live without her.” “Seems like you are in real deep shit.”

It’s one pm and Sarah receives a text from her brother:  
Hey Sar! Time to meet up? ASAP  
Yeah in 15 min at the   
beach;)  
Kie has fallen asleep while they were watching clueless so she writes her a note, that she will return soon.

JJ sees Sarah approach while sitting at the beach. “Hey.” She sits down next to him. “Hi. So what’s the occasion?”, Sarah asks interested since she knows that JJ wouldn’t ask her to hangout when he hadn’t seen Kie in 15 hours. “Sar-. I do have a huge problem...You remember the program i applied to last year in Japan they accepted me.” “Oh.”, Sarah comments directly knowing what the problem is. “Yeah. So what do you think?”, JJ aks her. “JJ you can’t leave you’ll only to be able to return once a year and you have just gotten together and her mental state has improved. I know that sounds like you are her possession but you know what I mean don’t you. On the other side is it all you have ever dreamed of and it is a big chance.” “Yeah I know and trust me I don’t want to leave and hurt her especially since we promised each other not to leave but...” “It’s a big decision JJ and you should definitely tell her soon. When would you leave.” “Two weeks.”, JJ whispers. “Wow that is soon. I think your relationship would survive it but her mental health won’t and it is kinda connected to each other. JJ she is so used to people leaving that she also had commitment issues and if you will leave her now I don’t think it will do her any good.” “Thanks Sar. I’m gonna think about it.”, JJ answers quietly, hugging her.

One week and a half go by with JJ and Kie being there usually goofy and adorable selves and JJ still not telling her about the program even though he already confirmed it he just doesn’t know how to tell her. Usually JJ isn’t one to place anything before his loved ones especially Kiara but he had to make this decision. Sarah is pressuring him into telling her and he made the decision to tell her this evening. The two of them are laying on the hammock laughing and smoking as usual the only difference is that JJ can’t really enjoy it. He knows that he has to tell her today and break her heart within and just the thought of that breaks his own. His head is laying on her chest and she is playing with his soft her while he takes a drag. JJ gives her the joint and makes his way to the inside since he feels a breakdown coming near and he can’t stand anymore to lay next to her acting like everything is fine, while he knows that it will be one of the last times they do this in a long time or maybe in forever. This thought breaks him inside. While he is inside Kie plays a game on his phone, the two of them have always been open about everything and have been on each others phones all the time, when an e-mail pops up: flight confirmation. When she sees that she can’t believe her eyes, she usually isn’t the type of person to snoop through other people’s stuff but in this case it’s an special occasion. She opens the e-mail and sees a confirmation with a flight to Japan in four days. Underneath are three other ones with all the information about the program that will at least take a year probably longer. When she sees this tears start to dwell up in her eyes not only because he will leave but also because he didn’t tell her. “This was it”, she thinks to herself now fully crying. Kie goes into the chateau slowly, the tears streaming down her face and he stands in the bathroom door with his mouth dry and tears all over his face as well. “So you know?!”, he brings out in a whisper. “What?”, she sobs, “that you’ll leave me in four days for two years and didn’t even feel the need to tell me. That we won’t see each other in a year or two and that our relationship that has just started and from which I thought is the best thing that has ever happened to me will end. That the love of my life, who promised me that he won’t leave until I finished high school has broke that promise. Yeah I know that JJ. And I don’t want to be selfish or anything but JJ I don’t know how to live without you and it is probably unhealthy to depend on another person that much but that didn’t matter to me because it was you. The person who I opened up to like I never have. And now you will leave me just like everyone even if you told me you were different and I thought so. You will just leave.” “Kie...!”, he takes a step forward. “Please don’t come near me.”, she shouts. “I won’t Kie but you have to know that I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t. I couldn’t stand the thought of breaking your heart because that makes my heart break a thousand times more. I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you because Kie, you are the most important person to me in the world not one minute goes by when I don’t think about you. You are my world. But I have to take this chance it is all I ever dreamed of. And we can see each other I will visit on your birthday, on Christmas, on my birthday.” “But that won’t be enough J, I know that this sounds really selfish JJ. But I won’t be able to do this. I’m sorry. You just didn’t tell while everyone else around me knew about it and you made the choice of going there. And that is good for you it’s great actually but I can’t even stand the thought if you living so far away. But you broke my trust. And just remember I will always love you. Have a good journey and stay safe.”, Kie mutters in between sobs. She gives him one last passionate kiss and leaves.

It’s the day of JJ’s departure and he is standing infront of Kie’s house. JJ hasn’t seen her since the break up, if you could call it that and he already misses her like hell. He knows that she won’t open the door for him so he lays one of his worn, stretched out sweaters in front of her door with a note:  
Hey Kie,  
I know that I’ve hurt you but I have to go there you may not understand now but I hope you’ll in the future. Know that you’ll always be in my heart and that I’ll always love you no matter what. I’ll be back for Christmas and I hope we’ll see each other then. Stay healthy and safe and if you need anything just call me I’ll be there. I hope that you’ll give us a chance when I am back. But just remember: people that are meant to be together will always find their way back<3   
P.S: My ferry leaves at 1 just in case you wanna say goodbye.  
Yours JJ;))

He places the sweater at the porch and rings the bell one time before he leaves. 

Kie opens the door as she hears the bell and wonders why there is no one, when she sees the sweater with the note. As soon as she notices it she knows directly who it comes from, JJ. She has been having anxiety attacks ever since that day and there has been no one who could have helped her. She knows that if she would have called JJ that he would have been there but she just hasn’t been able to. When she is finished reading the note she looks at her phone and sees that it is 12:45 pm. So she pulls over the sweatshirt and makes her way to the car cause she know that she would regret it if she wouldn’t go there.  
When she arrives it is 12:58 and she sees JJ hugging Sarah and John B and it makes her tear up again. Kie isn’t able to go over there to him she can’t do it so she watches him stepping on the ferry. Their eyes connect right as the ferry puts off and their gaze says more than words ever could. Both of them mouth an I love you and he disappears on the sea.

When Kie gets home she starts to cry she cries more than ever and another anxiety attack builds up. But as she smells on his sweater it helps her to calm down, at least a little bit. And she knows even if he is the reason why she is in pain she knows that he will always be the only one who is able to calm her down. 

As he sees her slowly disappearing the tears start to fall free and they do until he arrives on the main land and much longer...


	8. This couldn’t be him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss!!! Happy Halloween :)) This time I update a bit sooner than the last time but it has still been a long time. Firstly we are over a 1000 reads it's crazy and I'm really thankful for every read and kudo<3 I'm not a hundred percent happy with this chapter but I didn't really know how I wanted it so I ended up with this. As I was halfaway through I came up with a way better storyline but was too lazy to change it sry ;) In the end it's better that I kept it this way I think. The chapter is that short since I already know what I wanna do for the next chapter and didn't really had ideas how to fill it in. This is why the end might be a bit weird and rushed and idk. Besides that I promise to you that you'll love the next chapters and I really try to write and post them soon but let's see. I won't make any promises;) I guess the book will have around 10-15 chapters and I'm planning on a sequel afterwards that I already loveee:))) Have fun reading this chapter and kisses:^^

The next two weeks are hell for Kiara, she can’t sleep, eat, drink, breath or just stand up. Her anxiety is as bad as never. She knows that there is only one person in this world that is able to get her out of this state and it scares her how dependent she has become on him. There have been so many times she was on the verge to call him but then she remembered that she broke up with him and shattered their hearts and that it wouldn’t be fair to him. Even if he said that she could always call him, she doesn’t feel like she is allowed to. The last two weeks she has only been wearing his sweater or other clothes that he left at hers. She had only been laying on the pillow he always slept on and under the blanket he always used. Has been smoking weed in her room trying to get the feeling back and lighting the blunts with the zippo he gave her. Kie has even asked Sarah to get her stuff from JJ’s room and she did so. Sarah always asked her if she was okay and wanted to stay but that would only make things worse.

JJ is laying in his small two bedroom apartment in Tokyo with his eyes red and puffy from crying and smoking. His mental state has been at it’s worst the last two weeks and he didn’t had the energy to even take part in the program. The only things he has been doing are smoking, drinking, crying and occasionally eating a bowl of cereals. There have been more times that he can count where he was on the border of calling Kie because he knows that just hearing her voice would make him feel a hundred times better. But it wasn’t fair to her. He made the decision of leaving her and he knows that her mental state is already bad and if she needed him she would call him. After another sleepless night he makes a decision.

A week later Kie finally got herself out of bed and decides to take a walk by herself. As she is strolling along the harbour she sees a blonde guy stepping of the ferry. He looks oddly familiar to her almost like...No that couldn‘t be him. She is just imagining him since she still misses him so much. After her walk she decides to go to Sarah‘s since she hasn‘t seen her in two weeks and feels guilty that she ignored her for this long. She makes her way over to Sarah’s house and when she arrives there Kie notices that no one is home. Sarah is probably at John B’s, the last two weeks they have been hooking up again and Kie doesn’t know what to think of that. It doesn’t really bother her since she has her own problems. As she is standing in the entry way of the mansion she decides to go up to JJ’s room. All of it comes back as she is standing in his room and looking around, all the times she spent in there with him, cuddling, kissing, smoking, making out, sleeping and watching Rick and Morty. She feels how tears in her eyes start to build up again and she quickly gets rid of her skirt and shirt puts on a sweater out of his dresser and gets into his bed turning on the tv. There she starts crying and shaking but she feels a little bit better laying in his bed with his sweater on watching their show.

JJ is standing infront of his house. His first thought was to go to Kie’s house directly but he didn’t felt like he was in a place to do that and he wanted to ask Sarah for advice. He has told no one that he’d be coming back. Why? He couldn’t figure it out either but he just didn’t feel like it. Inside the house he makes his way upstairs as he hears quite sobs coming out of his room. They get louder and he thinks that it might be Sarah who is crying over some boy but as he opens the door he sees her laying there and his heart jumps. 

Her sadness only gets worse and the tears come flowing out like a waterfall and there is nothing she can do about it. Through all of her sobbing she doesn’t notice that someone opens the door and gets into the room. But as the person makes a few steps forward and slides under the covers behind her she finally realizes it. 

It hurts him to see her like this especially knowing that he is the reason for it but he walks torwards the bed because he knows that even if he is the reason for her pain he is the only one who will be able to make it better. So he pulls off his shoes  
and slides in behind her. “J?”, he notices her saying in between the sobs and she turns around and starts to cry happy tears. He hugs her and she rolls on top of him burying her face into his neck. His hand go around her waist and he presses soft kisses against her head, the other hand slides into her hair massaging her scalp and soon the sobs stop. She pulls her head away from his neck and connects their lips and until then, both of them didn’t knew how much they have been missing the feeling of the others lips against their own. They exchange a bunch of soft kisses the next minutes until Kie pulls away and breaths out, “I can’t believe you are here J, I missed you so much, but how?” “I can’t believe I’m with you either Kie. I was just too lonely and heartbroken I wasn’t able to work, I wasn’t able to think without you I missed you too much.”, JJ answers before pressing another kiss to her lips. It goes like this for another few minutes and he moves to her neck leaving one or two marks they, “I like to claim, what is mine and that other boys don’t even get the idea to hit on you.”, he mumbles in between and that wakes Kie’s feminist side. She pulls away and says in a sassy voice, “J, I’m not some object that belongs to anyone I’m an independent girl.” “ai know that Kie but I’m not just anyone and I also belong to you so...” “Guess you are right about that- and I think I’ve to do something about girls hitting on you.”, and with that she leaves a few marks on his neck as well. 

As they are laying in his bed a few hours later, Kie playing with his rings he asks, “So are we together again?” “I think after the previous make out session that is pretty clear- but are we gonna tell the others?”, she looks into his eyes. “I think we should just keep it to ourselves first and we were pretty good at the secret relationship thing- it was fun. And John B never found out until I told him.” “So just you and me.”, and Kie moves on top of him again straddling his waist.

They spent the rest of the day like this and Kie told JJ about the reoccuring anxiety attacks. He told her that from now on he would always be there for her and insisted that she’d go to therapy and that he’d come along. When it’s 8pm JJ decides to go to the chateau to visit John B and Kie calls Sarah asking when she’d come home. Sarah arrives 30 minutes later telling her that she met JJ on the way and asking if she knew that he was back. “Kie do you know that JJ is back?” Kie thinks about telling the truth but then decides not to since they decided to keep their relationship a secret, “Only saw him coming by when I waited for you.”, she lies. “Oh, but are you ok- you seem better.”, Sarah worries. “Yeah I’m better.” “So do you think you’ll try it again, I think he will stay.” “I’m not sure I mean he really broke my heart... besides...” “Besides wha-, omg Kie are those hickeys?!”, Sarah screams pointing at her neck. “I mean of course they are-, but from whom?” “You don’t know him.”, Kie lies immediately feeling like she is betraying JJ even if they are from him. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to move on that fast I mean you were really broken. And even if he broke you I still believe that you two are made for each other. Even if you moved on I’m fine with it but please tell me you didn’t sleep with a random guy just to hurt JJ.” “I didn’t Sarah, I just needed to heal besides you know that I’m still a virgin and I wouldn’t loose my virginty to a random guy just to hurt JJ.” “Thank god. But can you pleasseeee tell me his name at least. “Jack”, technically she wasn’t lying since JJ’s real name was Jack James but still. “Jack? And how do you know him?” “He is just a touron and I met him during one of my beach walks.” The two of them continued talking and decided to go to the chateau afterwards.

Arriving at the chateau they already saw John B and JJ laying in the hammocks both smoking a joint. “See who we have there- Kie long time no see.”, John B says as he sees them arriving, “I almost forgot how you looked.” As he says that JJ feels a little more guilty knowing that he was the reason for her bad state. Sarah doesn’t hesitate and lays next to John B in the hammock, which makes the situation a little bit weird. Kie would love nothing more than just to lay with JJ in his hammock hand intwined, but since they keep their relationship a secret and the other ones still think they are on no talking terms she doesn’t really know what to do. Thankfully JJ decides to speak up before an akward silence had the chance to build up, “Kie come here.”, he opened his arms. “Aren’t you two like... not talking and heartbroken?”, John B wonders. “Technically yes but we had the chance to talk about everything when I arrived and decided to be friends again.”, JJ lies and Kie once again is thankful that he is such a pro when it comes to that. She slips next to him in the hammock and his arm goes around her shoulder. “So let’s get drunk and play truth or dare.”, Sarah proposes and John B immediately agrees. They all drink a few beers and since Sarah is such a lightweight they are more than enough to set her into a drunken state, “So let’s start.”, she cheers, “JJ truth or dare?” JJ decides to go with truth since he isn’t in the mood to get up, “Soo...”, she giggles, “who gave you this hickeys on your neck?, she asks pointing at him. The question sets him off guard, “Ehmmm, a girl I met on the plane.”, he lies and as soon as the words leave his mouth Kie gets an uncomfortable feeling imagining him with another girl. He notices it and whispers in her ear, “Never Kie, I’d never do that to you.”, and he pulls her a little closer. “John B, truth or dare?” “Truth.” They go on like this until it’s Kiara’s turn, “Kie truth or dare.” “Dare.”, since Sarah is in a drunken state she didn’t really think and says, “French kiss JJ.” Kie doesn’t hesitate and presses her mouth to his. They kiss for one minute straight until Kie pulls away, the two of them almost forgetting that their friends know nothing about the fact that they are a pair again. “Wow, JJ do you kiss all your friends like this because-,” but John B gets interrupted, “Shut up.”, JJ says annoyed. The game goes one for a few rounds until they decide to call it a night. John B and Sarah disappear giggling and slightly drunk into his room, which leaves the two of them to Big John’s old room. JJ pulls off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers and Kie gets one of his shirts as a sleeping shirt. Together they get under the covers, Kie laying her head on his chest. He presses a goodnight kiss to her head and both of them haven’t fallen asleep this fast in almost a month.

The next few weeks go by with nothing special happening except for the fact that Sarah and John B decide to break up again because things between the two of them never seemed to work out. Sarah cried a lot after the break up and Kie helped her to get through it. Kie’s and JJ’s relationship is still a very well kept secret. They hang out together everyday and no night is spend alone. School started again and JJ works at the mechanic workshop again. Kir visits him there everyday after school and it’s just like in the beginning of their relationship. But even if everything seems great again her anxiety attacks have been coming back and they are as bad as ever. Almost everyday she has to call him to come over and everytime he tries to be there as fast as he can. They are small things that trigger her but she can’t do anything about it and Kie knows that she has to go to a therapist again but she feels like she is not able to. So she tries to get over it with weed and JJ, a lot of JJ. Cuddles, kisses, sweet nothings whispered into her ear and she knows that it’s not healthy but can’t bring herself to stop.


	9. Ready when you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! Thankss for reading<333

Since school started again it‘s the time of the year where the Kook academy throws their annual   
“Welcome back ball”. Most girls are super excited for it and already buy their dresses in summer but not Kie. She has never been one for those events and regarding her mental state right now ,even if it has gotten better since his return, she is even less motivated to get into an uncomfortable dress with high heels that will only make her feet wound, spending the night with a bunch of super annoying people. She can live without that. Maybe it’d be different this year since it would be JJ who she could spend her whole time and dance with and not some guy with some tired pick up lines, who thinks that he could show her the time of the day even if JJ is clearly the only one who can or will be able to even if they hadn’t done that yet. Kie was sure that she wouldn’t go to this thing even if her parents wanted her to but Sarah had totally different plans, “Kie please it will be fun.”, she squeaks for the 100th time a day. “Even if it will be I don’t know who to attend with anyways.”, Kie lies since she still hasn’t told her that she and JJ are back together. “Please...,Kie. You do know that you are the hottest and most liked girl in the whole OBX you could have anyone. Especially since you are a senior this year the boys are on your feet and are just begging to go with you. Trust me I’ve at least overheard ten different conversations this week, and they were all about how gorgeous you are and how you are the one million dollar date but that they would never dare to ask you because of your boyfriend that is not even your boyfriend anymore. And girls’ that complained that their the second choice because their dates would rather have went with you but you were not available.” “Wow I didn’t realize that. But if I’ll go I’ll probably go with JJ anyways. You know as friends. I mean he is my best friend and I would rather spend the five hours of this boring, fake ass event laughing and joking with him than some guy that is too obsessed with himself and that can’t even keep a conversation going you know.” “Yeah I totally get what you mean my last three have been a complete disaster and I was kinda hoping to go with John B but you know. So I’ll probably go with Steven.” “Who the fuck is Steven?!”, Kie yells a little too loud for a normal conversation in a restaurant. “Kie would you wanna say it a little louder so that the whole OBX will know?! Steven is my...idk new...thing?” “Ah girl I know what you are talking bout. But are you really over John B already?”, Kie asks with concern in her voice. “I don’t know but Steven definitely helps me to get over him you know...he is a good distraction. He is good in bed and actually knows how to keep a conversation going. He doesn’t make me laugh like John B does or come as hard but I have to lower my expectations.” “You spittin’ facts there.”, Kie laughs. “So Kie i kinda have to ask for a favour? You know Steven and I have kinda been hooking up and I invited him over tonight...You know that John B is JJ’s best friend and I think that JJ wouldn’t be too pleased seeing me hooking up with another guy that fast again or just seeing me hooking up. He has been kinda cool with the John B thing since he knew that John B would never hurt me but you know that he is kinda protective of me so could you maybe make sure that he won’t come home tonight?!”, Sarah pleads. “Yeah sure. I mean I have to ask him because of the ball anyways so...” “Thanks Kie you are the best. But I kinda have to go now... you know getting ready and..” “Yeah sure I will ask JJ to come over at 6?” “Perfect.”, Sarah presses a kiss to Kie’s cheek and salutes herself.

When Kie gets home she decides to call JJ, “Hey babe how are ya?”, he answers after the third ring. “I’m good. But I wanted to ask you if you would want to come over tonight. You know my parents are out of town and I just wanted to see you.” “Is that a booty call or something cause if it is-?”, JJ jokes but gets interrupted. “No ass hole this is not a “booty call” I just wanted see my dumbass of boyfriend but now that I think about it-“ “And this said dumbass is supposed to come over at?” “Like right now.”,Kie suggests smiling.  
“Okay I’m on my way love ya.” “You too.”   
That was easy she thinks to herself. As she make her way down into the kitchen to get something to eat for her and JJ she hears moans from her parents door. She definetly hears her fathers voice but it’s followed by a laugh that definetly doesn’t belong to her mom.

Anxiety attack:  
She can’t believe that it’s now not only her mom that cheats but also her dad. Her throat starts to tighten and her breaths become shorter, there is the pain in her chest and tears start to come out of her eyes. She can’t breath anymore and feels like she is going to die so she gets out of this house as fast as she can. The attacks have gotten better since JJ’s return but they get triggered again now by events like this. Kie runs into the front yard where she already sees JJ’s motorcycle pulling up. As soon as he sees her and the current state she is in he runs towards her and hugs her as fast as he can. Since JJ knows about the attacks he read various articles, blogs and even books about it and how to help her. He helped her enough times to know exactly what to do, “Kie look into my eyes only focus on me and now breath and count with me. One, two, three, only look into my eyes, four, five, six” Her breathing starts to calm down again and she presses her mouth to his because that always helps her. It feels like he is breathing for her and gets her to calm down faster. They kiss for one minute until JJ pulls away and looks deeply into her eyes while hugging her waist. “I..I heard my...da..d sleeping with another woman. No..now it’s not only my mom that is cheating but also my dad. Why is my family so fucked up. I-I mean it’s nothing against yours but still. The-They are supposed to love each other but all they do is lying and- and not giving a shit about each other. I-I just want to get out of here.”  
End

“Hey Kie come here it’s fine I mean I totally get you. Seems like we are both blessed with totally fucked up families.”, he hugs her even tighter. “Thanks J can you please take me outta here.” “Yeah we could drive out on the HMS Pogue.” “Yeah that sounds good. I love you JJ.”, Kie whispers softly. “I love you too.”, JJ says against her lips. 

The two of them drive to the chateau on his motorcycle and get on the boat. They drive out until JJ stops at a rather secluded spot and throws out the anchor. The sun is just setting and it is still very warm outside. They both get rid of their shirts and Kie of her skirt so they are only in swimwear. JJ pulls out a blunt and lights it ,he takes a drag and then gives it to Kie. They watch the sunset her sitting in between his legs her head against his chest and his arms circling her waist. “So you know about the annual ball at school J.”   
“Yeah...” Kie turns around and looks deep into his eyes, “And you know that it’s not something I like to go to and especially not with someone that can’t even make me laugh. So I wanted to ask you if you would probably come with me. I mean you don’t have to I just think that it would be fun and...” “Kie, why do you even ask. I would go anywhere with you even to an opera and you know that is a thing I just can’t stand. Of course I come with you. I mean I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity of seeing you in a hott ass dress and being able to dance with you and showing everyone at this school that you are mine and that they shouldn’t even think about hitting you up.” “Thank you J, you don’t know how much that means to me and besides I don’t think anyone even thinks about hitting me up since they all know that you are my boyfriend and they know better than to mess with JJ Maybank.” Kie presses a light kiss to his lips. “They better don’t otherwise...” They smoke a second blunt and JJ watches Kie memerized. Her plumb, red lips dragging on the joint looking so damn kissable in the moonlight he just has to kiss her. He presses their lips together slowly pulling her onto his lap. His tongue touches her bottom lip begging for entrance, his hand sliding up and down her thighs, her hands on his chest slowly dragging him down. She moves down to his neck sucking on his pulse point and his hands slide up the curve of her ass to her waist his fingers digging lightly into it. Their lips connect again and he flips them over so that he is on top. His lips move down this time until he reaches her breasts and he places feather light kisses on them. Kie reaches behind her unclasping her top and throwing it away. He moves to her nipple lightly sucking on it and he feels her hand sliding down to them hem of his swimshorts. His hand follows hers and intwines them slowly pulling it up again, “Not tonight Kie regarding your mental state. You don’t know how hard it is for me right now to pull away but I don’t want it to happen like that and I know that you don’t want it to happen like this too.”, he looks into her eyes pecking her lips lightly. “Thanks J. I love you.” “I love you too.” He pulls the blanket up her head laying on his chest and his arm going around her waist the two of them fall asleep. 

It’s the day of the ball and Kie and JJ still haven’t told Sarah and John B that they are a couple again. The situation just hasn’t been there but Kie knows that they have to tell at least Sarah before the ball since she sure as hell won’t be able to keep her hands off JJ the whole night. This is why both of them decided to tell their friends and since there wasn’t that much time left and they still had to get ready Kie is going to tell Sarah and JJ John B. Kie makes her way over to Sarah’s house, she still has to pick up her dress from there anyways. As she enters Sarah’s room Sarah is already sitting at her dresser doing her make up. “Sar, it’s only four and you are already doing your make up.”, Kie asks suprised. “Omg Kie you scared me. And yes we have to be there at seven so there are only three hours left. What are you doin here anyways you have to get ready!” “I had to pick up my dress and I wanted to tell you something.”, Kie sits down on her bed. “Okay shoot.” “So you know how me and JJ have been hanging out again a lot recently...”, she starts. “Yeah...” “And we have been kinda dating again since his return.” “You little bitch...and you haven’t thought of telling me a bit sooner. I always told you about me and John B.”, Sarah says in a playful way. “Yeah but I didn’t know how you would react I mean I spend three weeks balling my eyes out because he broke my heart and as soon as he returns I forgive him in a few seconds.” “Kie, why would I be against it ,the two of you are the happiest I’ve ever seen you.” “Thanks Sar, that means a lot to me. I have to go now you know I’ve got to shower and get my make up done. We’ll meet you at seven in front of the school.” “Ya love ya.” 

Kie is just driving home as her gaze is falling to the side of the road. There are several dead turtles laying on the side of the road and she starts to cry. When she arrives home she still can’t believe it and she continues crying. In her room JJ is laying on her bed but he immediately pulls her into his arms as he sees her crying. “Kie, what happened?”, he asks with concern in his voice pulling her even closer. “There were dead turtles on the road.”, Kie sobs into his shirt, “and I’m sorry that I’m such a crybaby and-.” “Kie, it’s okay it’s fine you are not a crybaby and you can always come to me and cry or scream and just be yourself in front of me cause that’s the girl I fell in love with. Besides do you know how many times you helped me you’re the girl that, that changed my world. And I love you for caring that much about anything that things like that get you.” As soon as those words left his mouth she presses her lips against his at this point she doesn’t even know how to describe the way she feels about him anymore, “Thanks J I’ve never heard such beautiful words. I love you so much it hurts.” “Wow when did we become this sappy?! But come on we have to get you ready I don’t think regarding your mental state that you are able to do it yourself so I’m gonna help you. Besides I still have to shower anyways so...” The two of them get in the shower together and he even shaves her legs for her. (get yourself a man like that) After the shower he wraps her into a white, fluffy towel and puts the products in her hair he blow dries it afterwards cause she decided to keep it natural. He lays her down on her bed and starts doing her make up. JJ is pretty good at it since Sarah is his sister and she insisted on him doing her make up occasionally or her being allowed to try new things on him. Kie wanted a natural make up so he just puts on some concealer, blush, bronzer, lipgloss and mascara. While he does that he is hovering over her laying in between his legs and her smile only growing bigger. He even paints her nails red matching her dress. When he is done the last step is there, putting on her dress and shoes. JJ takes the dress out of it’s bag and helps her zipping it up afterwards she puts on her shoes and he puts on his suit.

This is what they look like:

“So are you ready to go?”, he asks her. “I still don’t know how someone can be this perfect.”, Kie looks at him unbelievable, “I’ll never let you go JJ Maybank.”, they kiss for two minutes until he pulls away, “Ready to go?” “Ready when you are.”


End file.
